esclave malgré lui
by lyrialoli
Summary: UA–Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau au vente d'esclave, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille ,mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie... dom!Harry,dominé!Draco(avertissement viol) corrigé entierement
1. Chapitre 1: première rencontre

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 1 corrigé. Grace à la génial draymione potter-malefoy qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire et je l'espère les prochaines. Je précise que pour l'instant il y aura que les 15 premier chapitres qui seront corrigé. Et que je préciserai lorsque le chapitre est corrigé. merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: première rencontre.

Dans le pays d'Angleterre, se trouvait la cité de Manchester qui avait la grande particularité d'avoir un vaste terrain important où l'on pouvait voir plusieurs types de plantations comme le blé, les tomates, les pommes de terre, ainsi que les plantes aromatiques, évidemment, ce n'était que l'une de ces nombreuses qualités parmi elle, il y avait le fait que la cité était entourée d'une épaisse forêt ce qui permettait aux villageois d'avoir souvent de la viande. Sur la place de la cité se trouvait une estrade où l'on exposait plusieurs fois par mois, de nouveaux esclaves ou ceux qui vendaient leurs esclaves, ce qui arrivait très souvent aussi.

Il y avait trois types d'esclaves, parmi eux, il y avait ceux qui travaillaient dans les champs que l'on appelait Iota , ensuite il y avait ceux qui travaillaient pour la ville qu'on appelait Lambda , en général, ils changeaient tous les ans avec d'autres qui pourrait être vendus au marché, leur travail était simple, ils devaient aidés les villageois à faire leurs travaux, ils n'étaient bien entendu pas libres pour autant ils étaient surveillés par des gardes ou des milices (des policiers parallèles et des forces supplétives de l'armée.)Et enfin, les derniers types étaient les esclaves qui travaillaient pour un maître, un noble, leur travail était plus varié, il était possible si le maître possédait une plantation que l'esclave fasse aussi le même travail que les Iota , on les appelait Thêta .

Dans un cachot près de la place, se trouvait un jeune homme de quinze ans assit contre un coin de la petite cellule, il avait des cheveux blond-blancs sales à cause de la terre, un visage androgyne où des taches de boue contrastaient avec des yeux bleu-gris vides, son corps n'était guère plus agréable à regarder, il devait pas faire plus d'1m60, ses bras et ses jambes étaient remplis de coupures et de bleus, ce qui ne laissaient pas de doute sur ses origines, ni sur le fait qu'il avait eu une punition avant d'être enfermé, à ses chevilles se trouvaient des chaînes reliées au mur, sûrement pour l'empêcher de sortir du cachot, ce qui aurait été impossible vu l'état misérable du pauvre garçon. Le garçon semblait souffrir et trembler de froid, même si on était en printemps, il faisait toujours un peu froid le matin ou le soir, il était comme plongé dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur un garde qui balança, sans délicatesse, une fille habillée d'une petite robe usée remplis de taches. Le garde ferma la cellule et nous regardait comme si nous étions des objets, ce qui était vrai.

\- Elle sera vendue comme toi dans deux jours, dit le garde avec un air supérieur. Et je vous ai laissé à manger.

Puis il sortit en posant à côté de la porte un plateau sur lequel se trouve un pauvre morceau de pain.

\- Ça va? demanda le blond Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher la nourriture s'il te plaît, je suis blessé...

Elle se releva regarda le blond ne dit rien mais lui sourit, pas un sourire triste ou désespoir, non un sourire simple mais pas non plus forcé. En apparence, elle était brune avec des yeux marron-noisettes, son teint était clair et pas très sale, contrairement au blond, elle se leva, se dirigea vers le pain, le prit et le tendit au blond et au moment où le blond comptait le couper pour lui en donner la moitié, elle le stoppa de la main.

\- Tu sembles avoir plus besoin de manger que moi, mange tout, déjà que le morceau de pain n'est pas très grand pour une seule personne alors pour deux. dit-elle avec un sourire rempli de gentillesse

\- Merci, mais tu ne devrais pas offrir de la nourriture aux autres. Prends-le, tu pourrais en avoir besoin, crois-moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas et garde le!

\- Tu es trop gentille... Prends-le.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'un jour, tu vas te retrouver dans une situation où on te nourrira mal, voire pas du tout. Et là, tu regretteras le morceau de pain que tu as donné.

\- Ah... C'est si dur d'être un esclave?

\- Tu n'as pas idée…Et dur est un terme faible. Certains disent que ça dépend du maître que tu as, mais ça ne change rien. Tu seras toujours traitée comme un objet et tu n'auras aucuns droits. Même pas celui de vivre ou mourir, c'est ton maître qui l'a

\- Je vois... Mais, je ne serais pas seul, pas vrai? Tu seras là! dit-elle avec un regard d'espoir

\- Je ne te garantis rien, désolé, répondit-il avec un regard désolé. Tu t'appelles comment et tu as quel âge? reprit -il

\- Lou. J'ai 14 ans. Et toi?

\- Dra...Dray et j'ai 15 ans. Si c'est pas trop impoli tu es orpheline?

\- Oui...Dans un accident j'ai passé trois jours dans la rue avant que des bandits ne m'enlèvent et m'aient ensuite vendue en tant qu'esclave pour avoir de l'argent. Et toi?

\- Oui et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été un esclave. Mes parents étaient sûrement des esclaves eux aussi et on nous a séparé durant une vente... Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse...

\- Ah... Et on sera vendus ensemble? On aura le même maître?

\- Je l'ignore, ça dépendra si quelqu'un veut nous acheter tous les deux ou pas.

\- J'espère que ça arrivera! dit-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

\- Oui, moi aussi lui dit-il en lui faisant aussi un sourire, mais un sourire triste.


	2. Chapitre 2 :le marché aux esclaves

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 2. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy ****qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. M** **erci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :le marché aux esclaves

Dray et Lou parlèrent un long moment sur leurs vies respectives. Les parents de Lou étaient poissonniers, et lui avait appris à pécher, à lire une carte, à diriger un bateau ainsi que d'autres détails qui allait avec.

Dray de son coté, lui raconta ce qu'était le travail d'un Iota puisqu'il l'avait était pendant trois ans ainsi que le travail de Thêta comme il l'avait était le reste de sa vie expliqua comment il fallait se comporter avec les maîtres, les invités, les gardes mais aussi les domestiques car oui, il valait aussi obéir aux domestiques puisque contrairement à eux ils étaient libres pouvait démissionner s'ils le voulaient.

Il expliqua les règles des Thêta étant donné que c'est ce qu'ils seront bientôt .

1- Ne pas regarder un maître dans les yeux sauf s'il le demande

2- Ne jamais tutoyer un maître, un invité, un garde ou même un domestique.

3- Ne jamais rétorquer sur un ordre donné par le maître

4- Si le maître appelle son esclave, il doit arrêter ce qu'il fait pour aller le voir

5- Lorsqu'il y a un invité, les esclaves Thêta doivent se mettre dos au mur dans le salon où l'invité se trouve pour pouvoir répondre aux demandes du maître plus rapidement car les moindres erreurs pourraient être punies

6-Les enfants du maître ont les même privilèges que ces derniers

7-Tout ordre non respecté sera punissable

8- Les punitions changent en fonction du maître, il peut y avoir des coups de fouet ou de bâton, peut le priver de nourriture ou lui infliger des travaux plus éprouvants physiquement, l'enchaîner ou encore l'enfermer le soir dans des sortes de cellules.

9- L'esclave n'a aucun droit pas même celui de mourir si son maître refuse

10- Le maître peut faire ce qui veut de son esclave que ce soit le torturer, le violer ou même le tuer

Attends...tu veux dire que s'il désire nous faire du mal il peut le faire sans problème ! s'exclama Lou à la fin de l'explication des règles de Dray.

J'ai bien peur de te dire que si et malheureusement, certains ne se gênent pas pour le faire, répondit Dray tristement

Mais c'est horrible quelle genre de personne peut faire ça pour le plaisir ?

Facile, le genre qui achète des esclaves tous simplement, crois-moi Lou, j'ai eu plusieurs maîtres jusqu'à maintenant et c'était toujours le même genre de personne. Méfie-toi de tes futurs maîtres mais surtout de leurs enfants, crois-moi, ce sont eux les pires !

J'espère que l'on sera achetés par le même maître. Je crois que sans toi j'aurais pas tenu ces deux derniers jours

C'est réciproque ! dit-il avec un sourire triste. Mais, je me fais pas de soucis pour toi, je suis sûr que …

Dray ne put finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un garde d'une quarantaine d'années.

Vous deux, dit le garde en pointant son doigt sur les deux enfants. Levez-vous et approchez, je vais d'abord vous mettre ces chaînes aux poignées et ces colliers autour du cou ensuite j'enlèverai les chaînes de vos pieds

Une fois les chaînes mises et les colliers attachés, le soldat les emmena jusqu'à l'estrade de la place où avait lieu le marché d'esclaves. Ils avaient beaucoup d'esclaves la plupart d'entre eux étaient des hommes d'une vingtaine à une trentaine d'années, il y avait peu d'enfants, environ une petite dizaine.

POV DRAY

Le garde nous emmena Lou et moi jusqu'à l'estrade et nous fit monter avec le premier groupe d'enfants, on était sept. J'étais déjà trop monté là-dessus pour que ça me fasse encore réagir mais je pouvais pas en dire autant pour Lou, après tout elle venait à peine d'être esclave et lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle, je la vis en train de trembler comme une feuille les larmes aux yeux, je l'a comprenais, pour ma première fois, je devais être dans le même état qu'elle. Alors je me m'approchai d'elle, lentement, et vu qu'elle était un peu plus petite que moi, je me penchai légèrement vers son oreille pour lui dire.

\- Lou, n'ait pas peur, je suis là, tout va très bien ce passer! d'accord ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire heureux et hocha la tête.

J'espérai qu'elle ne perde pas son si beau sourire, certes, je ne l'a connaissais depuis deux jours mais je commençais à m'attacher à elle, finalement, j'aimerais bien qu'on ait le même maître aussi. Et peut-être qu'on pourra être amis, si c'était le cas, elle serait ma première amie. Sur cette dernière pensée, je regardai les autres enfants qui étaient à côté de nous, on était sept, dont Lou et moi, il y avait quatre garçons, moi y compris et le reste étaient donc des filles, ils avaient l'air d'être presque tous vraiment paniqués, il n'y avait qu'un autre garçon et une fille qui n'avaient aucune émotion sur le visage, on voyait toute suite qu'ils étaient esclaves depuis un moment, maintenant que j'y pensais, je me demandai si je serais acheté avec un d'eux... Même si être esclave ne permettait pas vraiment du plaisir, je dirais pas non à pouvoir parler à quelqu'un après une grosse journée.

POV NARRATEUR

Après quelques minutes de silence, plusieurs mains se levèrent pour lancer une somme qui pourrait donner le tournis à un pauvre tellement la somme était abusée seulement pour un esclave, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'être ruinés.

\- 1 000 francs pour la fille blonde, cria l'un d'eux

\- 5 000 francs pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs, répondis un autre

\- 10 000 francs pour le garçon blond-blanc

….

Ils arrivèrent très vite à la somme de 50 000 francs pour avoir Dray, le garçon brun au visage sans émotion et la fille à la couleurs de cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus .

\- 100 000 francs pour les sept ! cria un homme à la voix très grave

Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Des chuchotements se firent entendre. Tout le monde cherchait des yeux la source de la voix. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui avait offert autant d'argent.

\- Bon, quelqu'un d'autre? demanda le vendeur.

Personne ne dit rien. Aucune autre offre était proposée.

\- Et bien, 100 000, une fois! 100 000, deux fois! 100 000, trois fois! Adjugé! Les sept esclaves sont vendus à 100 000 francs! Qui a fait l'offre?

\- Moi!


	3. Chapitre 3 :Nouveau maître

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 3. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy ****qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. M** **erci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Nouveau maître

POV Lou

Des gardes nous emmenèrent jusqu'à notre nouveau maître. J'étais soulagée de savoir que j'allais pouvoir rester avec Dray, après tout, je le considérais comme un grand frère maintenant. J'espérais que c'était réciproque, après tout, je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours ...on verra bien.

Je devais voir le bon côté des choses, je savais que je pouvais compter sur Dray si j'en avais besoin, et je comptais bien m'entendre avec les autres du groupes, après tout, on avait tous le même maître maintenant.

* * *

POV NARRATEUR

Arrivés devant leurs nouveaux maîtres, les sept adolescents baissèrent les yeux devant lui. Il était plutôt imposant comme homme, il avait les cheveux marron foncé, mi-long attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban noir, des yeux marron avec des reflets noirs froids et dominateur, il devait faire un grand 1m80, on voyait tout de suite à son aura que c'était un noble très puissant

\- Je me présenterais qu'une seule fois alors écoutez-moi bien, je me nomme Rodolphus Lestrange et à partir de maintenant, vous me devrez obéissance et je préfère vous prévenir, je ne tolérerai aucune révolte ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Est-ce-que j'ai était bien clair ? dit-il avec une position impérieuse

\- Oui maître, répondirent en chœur les sept esclaves

Puis il ordonna qu'on le suive, et s'arrêta devant une limousine blanche, il se retourna et désigna la voiture en arrière. Un vielle petite voiture.

\- La calèche dans laquelle vous auriez dû être transportés est cassée . Alors pour cette fois, je vous autorise à entrer dans la voiture, dit-il. C'est la voiture que les domestiques utilisent habituellement.

* * *

POV DRAY

Puis, sur ces dernières paroles, il entra dans la limousine et nous, dans la voiture. On démarre, c'est bizarre d'habitude, on aurait été obligés de marche derrière la voiture et non pas à l'intérieur. J'étais rarement monté dans une voiture. C'était quand la dernière fois ? Ah oui, quand j'avais dix ans. Je décidai de regarder les autres esclaves, c'était bien plus facile de les regarder comme ça .Il y avait donc une blonde aux yeux bleu clair qui avait un air un peu loufoque, une brune aux yeux vert-marron vides derrière de grosses lunettes, c'était elle qui n'avait aucune émotion sur le visage lors de la vente, ensuite il y avait le gars sombre aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron clair … l'autre qui n'avait pas d'émotion sur le visage, il y avait ensuite des jumeaux aux cheveux blonds plus foncés que les miens, je dirais presque châtain, ils se ressemblaient énormément si ce n'est la couleur de leurs yeux qui les différencient, l'un les avait marron, l'autre bleu.

Lorsque je regardai Lou, je la vis qui tremblait encore. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour la rassurer? Je n'avais jamais vraiment rassuré personne ...

\- Lou. Arrête de trembler, je suis là. Tu es contente? On est ensemble.

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête. Enfin un sourire. Dommage, il disparaîtra un jour ...

\- Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda le jumeau aux yeux bleus

\- De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Lou

\- On demande si vous connaissez ce ''Rodolphus Lestrange'', répondit l'autre jumeau

\- Non, dit Lou. Et toi?

\- Si on vous le demande, c'est qu'on en sait rien! dirent les jumeaux en rigolant.

En rigolant? Pourquoi rire? On a été vendus et eux, ils rigolèrent.

\- C'est un aristocrate. Il est très riche et connu. Il est propriétaire de plusieurs usines et d'une grande compagnie, la compagnie Lestrange, répondit la brune à lunette

\- Et est-ce qu'il est gentil? demanda Lou inquiète.

\- On dis qu'il est sévère, répondit la brune à lunettes, toujours aussi neutre. Et pour sa famille ... Disons qu'on n'a pas eu tant de chance ...

Lorsqu'elle recommença à trembler, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, n'ait crainte. Je...Je, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider

\- Eh ben, tu aspires la confiance toi, dit donc, gloussa le jumeau aux yeux bleus

\- Dennis, arrête tu exagères toujours trop là, tu déranges, rétorqua son frère

\- Colin, mon frère chéri, comment peux-tu manquer autant de cœur pour ton innocent et fidèle frère qui t'aime plus que tout au monde qui sans lui ….

\- T'as fini? Oui, franchement tu m'auras tous sorti toi, Dennis Crivey, innocent, mais tu ne manques pas de culot toi ! Un voleur de banque est plus innocent que toi

Dennis, Colin et Lou commencèrent à éclater d'un fou rire incontrôlable, au point où je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas y rester, à rire comme ça.

* * *

POV NARRATEUR

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immense manoir qui était facile de confondre avec un château. Les sept esclaves descendirent et suivirent leur maître qui avais déjà commencé à marcher vers l'entrée du manoir. Il les mena jusqu'à l'endroit où tous les esclaves dorment. Ce sont des cabanes en bois à deux étages. Au premier étage, il y avait les lits et les armoires et au second, les douches et les toilettes.

\- Changez-vous, tous mes esclaves qui portent la même tenue. Après vous être changés, vous irez voir Peter Pettigrow qui vous donnera les instructions. Ensuite, vous commencerez à travailler, dit maître Rodolphus

\- Oui maître, disons-nous tous à l'unisson.

* * *

POV DRAY

Il s'en alla, les chaînes aux poignets et le collier avaient été enlevés, mais pas celles aux chevilles. Je me frottai les poignets et m'approchai de Lou.

\- Ça va? Je t'ai dit que j'étais là, tu... tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur …, lui dis-je.

Pas besoin d'avoir peur ... Si, c'était normal qu'elle ait peur, c'était le quotidien d'un esclave. Mais, je ne voulais pas que son sourire disparaisse, pas maintenant. Elle était encore jeune. Elle venait à peine d'avoir quatorze ans.

\- Oui, tu as raison! me dit-elle. Tu es avec moi, je ne dois pas avoir peur!

Elle me refit son beau sourire. J'enviais cette innocence parfois. Moi qui n'avais plus de joie de vivre. Mais je n'avais pas le droit d'en finir moi-même. Les esclaves ne pouvaient pas se suicider. Il n'avait pas de droit de la vie ou de mort sur eux-mêmes, c'était encore et toujours leur maître qui l'avait.

* * *

POV NARRATEUR

L'uniforme d'esclave était vert et noir, pour les garçons, c'était un pantalon noir et un chandail vert kaki longues manches et pour les filles, c'est une tunique verte comme celui des garçons et un legging noir et évidemment, pas de chaussures, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Après que tout le monde se soit habillé, ils partirent a la recherche de ce Peter, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le chercher puisque qu'il était à l'entrée du manoir. Il se retourna et Dray devina tout de suite que ce n'était pas un esclave. Pas à cause de sa tenue de majordome, mais à cause de son regard. Ce regard qu'on lançait à un objet. Ce regard qu'on lançait à un esclave.

\- Vous avez failli être en retard, nous reprocha-t-il.

\- Nous sommes désolés, nous …, tenta d'expliquer la blonde .

\- Tu viens de me répondre là? dit Peter avec une voix sévère. Depuis quand un esclave est-il aussi impoli? Il faudra arranger ça. Quand on vous reproche quelque chose, vous vous excusez. Point final. On ne veut pas savoir la raison, à moins qu'on vous le demande.

\- Désolé, dit la blonde

\- Et bien voilà! Bon, les noms et âge de chacun?

\- Colin Crivey, seize ans

\- Dennis Crivey, seize ans

\- _Mimi Geignarde,_ _dix-sept_ _ans_ _, dit la brune à lunettes_

\- Dray, quinze ans. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille.

\- Lou Ross, quatorze ans.

\- Matt, quinze ans, Je n'ai pas de nom de famille non plus, dit le ténébreux garçon

\- Luna Lovegood, quinze ans, dit la blonde

Pettigrow nota alors les sept prénoms ainsi que leurs âges.


	4. Chapitre 4: La famille Lestrange

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 4. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :La famille Lestrange

Après que Pettigrow eut fini d'inscrire les prénoms des nouveaux esclaves, il leur donna leurs travaux pour la journée.

\- Colin et Matt, vous aiderez dans le main-d'œuvre au plantation Ouest , Dennis, Lou et Luna travailleront en cuisine et enfin Mimi et Dray assisteront les domestiques. Les rôles attribués maintenant ne sont pas définitifs. Ils pourront changer. Bien, allez travailler. Maintenant.

* * *

POV DRAY

Ah, je serais séparé de Lou. Justement à cette pensée, Lou se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un regard inquiet. J'essayai évidemment de la rassurer d'un geste , et j'ai bien dit j'essaie, de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Étonnement, ça marcha et elle me sourit en retour. On se sépara et on alla dans notre direction respective. Je compris le choix des tâches. Dennis, Lou et Luna en cuisine car il était frêle et elles, des fille. Colin et Matt en main-d'œuvre car c'étaient des garçons et qu'ils étaient, disons, musclés. Mimi et moi en assistance des domestiques parce que nous connaissions comment ça marchait, comment être un bon esclave, les règles et quoi dire. De nous six, nous serons ceux qui côtoieront le plus nos maîtres.

On arriva dans le bâtiment des domestiques. Ils nous donnèrent les instructions, qu'on exécuta. Apparemment, la fille de Maître Rodolphus revenait d'un voyage de France. Il fallait porter ses affaires jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors, Mimi et moi, on se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison où la voiture devait arriver. Celle-ci arriva rapidement. Une jeune femme grande et brune aux yeux bleus sortit de la voiture. Elle nous aperçut et nous lança un regard rempli de dégoût. Nous nous penchions respectueusement en silence et nous allions prendre ses bagages. Les autres esclaves avec nous en prenaient aussi. Elle en avait plein, c'est pas possible! Tout ça devait sûrement être des vêtements.

\- Faites attention, nous dit-elle. S'il y a une seule égratignure sur mes valises, vous le regretterez.

Elle détourna la tête. Ses longs cheveux bruns suivirent le mouvement. Une peste, en même temps fallait s'y attendre d'une fille d'aristocrate. J'osai imaginer les autres sûrement des salauds eux aussi. On dirait que ça de transmettait de parents en enfants. Nous prîmes les lourdes bagages et les montâmes dans sa chambre, en faisant attention de ne pas les égratigner. Arrivés à destination, on les déposa, on s'inclina poliment et on resta là en attendant qu'elle nous donne un autre ordre ou qu'elle nous dise de disposer . Elle se retourna, se rappelant de notre présence. Elle grogna d'agacement.

\- Vous attendez quoi? Que mes valises se défassent toutes seules, dit-elle agacée. Allez chercher un domestique! Je refuse que vos mains sales touchent mes vêtements.

\- Bien maîtresse, disons-nous avant de nous incliner poliment.

\- Tch. Je te jure, les esclaves sont chiants et stupides, chuchota-t-elle.

Le reste de la journée, Mimi et moi étions allés nettoyer la salon secondaire avec d'autres esclaves.

* * *

POV NARRATEUR

Vers 18h, après avoir terminé de nettoyer le salon secondaire qu'ils avaient dû passer au peigne fin. Pas une seule saleté ne restait. Le sol brillait tellement que c'était propre, Dray et Mimi avaient été autorisés à rentrer à la cabane pour manger. Sur leur chemin ils croisèrent Dennis, Lou et Luna qui eux aussi venaient de finir leur journée. Lorsque Lou vit Dray, elle lui sauta au cou pour lui faire un câlin, de son côté, Dray, peu habitué à ce genre d'approche, se tendit sur le coup puis se détendit et répondit au câlin.

\- Dray, je suis contente de te revoir. Dommage que l'on n'a pas été mis ensemble. Pas que je n'aime pas les autres mais c'est que je me suis beaucoup attachée à toi maintenant. En plus la cuisine, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine, dit Lou toujours dans les bras du blond

Dennis éclata de rire à cause de la dernière phrase de la brunette car oui, elle était loin de maîtriser que ce soient la cuisson, le découpage, ou même le nettoyage des locaux, elle a bien failli mettre le feu plus d'une fois ou même se couper avec un couteau .

Et Lou, en réponse mature à l'hilarité du jumeau, lui tira la langue et se remit dans les bras de son ami . Lors du repas, il manqua Colin et Matt qui avaient pas encore fini leur travail. Malheureusement, ils rentrèrent trop tard pour pouvoir manger car une fois l'heure du repas finie, ils ne donnaient plus à manger. C'était à nous de rentrer à temps si on voulait manger.

A 22h, chacun ils se séparèrent à nouveau pour que chacun puisse aller à sa cabane. Lou, Luna et Mimi étaient dans la même de même que les jumeaux dans la leur. Dray et Matt furent pas ensemble, eux.

* * *

POV DRAY

Je me dirigeai vers ma cabane, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, un grand châtain aux yeux marrons s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Hey! dis-moi .Tu es nouveau, c'est ça? demanda-il.

\- Oui, répondit-il

\- Oh! Et tu t'appelles comment?

\- Dray, et toi?

\- Olivier Dubois. Et, tu es un esclave depuis combien de temps?

\- D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Je suis sûrement né esclave. Mais j'ai commencé à travailler à cinq ans. Donc on peut dire que ça fait dix ans.

\- Ah bon? C'est fou, moi aussi! Sauf que moi c'est sûr, je suis né esclave. Je le sais, mes parents en étaient. Ma mère m'a donné naissance en tant qu'esclave alors j'en suis devenu automatiquement un ...

\- Ah ... je vois.

\- Bon, les dortoirs. On doit se réveiller à 5h30 du matin. On doit commencer à travailler à 6h30 pile. Maître Rodolphus est assez sévère, alors évite d'être en retard. Sur cette dernière parole, lui et moi allâmes nous coucher.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut Olivier. Nos visages étaient proches. Il m'observait ?

\- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu dors? me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ce…ce n'est pas drôle...dis ça t'arrive souvent de regarder les gens dormir, dis-je gêné de son commentaire.

Il éloigna son visage et continuait de sourire.

\- Moi, je vais aller me laver. Je te conseille de faire de même. Le petit déjeuner est à 6h00, tu devrais te dépêcher. Sinon tu vas mourir de faim durant la journée.

\- D'accord, répondis-je.

Selon ce que m'avait dit Olivier, maître Rodolphus avait quatre enfants.

Le premier, un garçon de vingt ans qui se nommait Victor. Le deuxième, un garçon de dix-sept ans qui se nommait Marcus .La troisième, une fille de quinze ans qui se nommait Astoria , c'est la brune. Et le plus jeune, un garçon de quatorze ans qui se nommait Regulus. La femme de maître Rodolphus se nommait Bellatrix.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais rencontré que Astoria .Il paraît que Victor était la fierté de la famille et bientôt fiancé. Il avait toujours eu de très bonnes notes, il était beau, noble, intelligent, sage, sportif, réussi dans tout, etc. Bref, il était parfait. Astoria serait une fille qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent, à la mode et aux garçons. Le cliché d'une princesse en soit. Aussi, elle serait capricieuse, hypocrite et impatiente. Marcus , était apparemment la honte de la famille. Mauvaises notes, causeur de troubles, irrespectueux envers tout le monde, se foutait de tout, etc. C'était la honte de la famille car les autres, malgré leur personnalité, avaient toujours atteint les attentes, que ce soit dans les études ou dans les autres domaines. Et enfin, Regulus serait un garçon froid, capricieux, manipulateur qui aimait jouer des tours et se moquer des autres.


	5. Chapitre 5: première douleur et tourment

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 5. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : première douleur et tourment

Ça faisait une semaine que Lou, Dray, Matt, Mimi, Colin et Dennis avaient commencé à travailler pour leur maître Rodolphus. Chacun s'est habitué à son poste, même Lou arrivait maintenant à ne pas casser deux assiettes sur cinq ou à cuisiner sans abîmer les ustensiles à viande, Matt et Colin étaient plus rapides pour faire leur travail. Mais cet après-midi, il y avait un invité donc il fallait être deux fois plus vigilants que d'habitude pour les esclaves, ce qui risquait d'être encore plus fatiguant pour eux car une erreur n'était encore moins tolérée en présence d'un invité dans la demeure.

Le matin même, Peter avait expliqué que Dray, Mimi, Matt et Olivier ainsi que deux autres esclaves devraient rester dans la pièce contre le mur pour accompagner si on a besoin d'eux. En attendant, ils devaient nettoyer le premier salon, le hall d'entrée et les escaliers pendant que les domestiques préparaient la chambre du convive.

POV DRAY

L'invité arriva à 14h, il était accompagné de son épouse et de leurs fils. C'étaient à ce que m'avait dit Olivier, les Higgs, ils venaient assez souvent parce que les deux patriarches étaient amis et collaborateurs, et le fils Higgs serait le meilleur ami de Marcus depuis l'enfance.

Moi, j'étais contre le mur entre Olivier et Mimi à écouter leur conservation que je comprenais pas du tout, ils parlaient sûrement de travail. A côté, les deux amis d'enfance semblaient parler d'un sport très intéressant ''le football'' je crois que d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais entendu parler mais bon je ne voyais pas ce que ça m'aurait aidé à faire mon travail de connaître un sport d'aristocrate ,vu que je n'y jouerais jamais, vu que j'étais un esclave. Bref Victor de son côté écoutait attentivement son père et son parrain de ce que j'avais compris en même temps c'est lui qui reprendra l'affaire Lestrange, Bellatrix, elle semblait parler avec Mme Higgs et Astoria de voyage en Italie sûrement la prochaine destination d' Astoria, elle voyageait souvent d'après ce que m'avait dit Olivier et enfin Regulus lui semblait hypnotisé par son livre qu'il ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Plus je les regardais plus je trouvais que chaque enfant Lestrange était très différent des autres de ce que j'avais compris le plus gentil d'entre eux était Victor après tout c'était l'enfant parfait donc c'était normal n'est-ce pas ?

Mon regard croisa celui de Marcus .Un sourire sournois, voir sadique, s'inscrit sur son visage. Son regard était vicieux, malsain, pervers ... Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. et je baissai tout de suite mes yeux, un esclave n'avait pas le droit de regarder un maître dans les yeux si ce dernier ne l'avait pas demandé, et il m'avait fait très peur de plus je sentais encore son regard sur moi et maintenant, son ami me regardait aussi. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation …. Je redirigeai mon regard vers eux et je vis qu'ils se levèrent en même temps .

\- Que faites-vous Léo, Terrence ? demanda le patriarche Lestrange.

\- Je voudrais être qu'avec Terrence, alors je m'en vais, répondit-t-il.

\- Léo, tu pourras passer du temps avec Terrence plus tard. Tu pourrais au moins t'intéresser à ce je dis avec ton parrain au lieu de parler de sport avec Terrence. C'est ridicule ! dit son père d'un ton sévère.

Regulus leva son regard de son livre pour suivre l'échange entre son père et son frère , Victor et Bellatrix restaient quant à eux toujours aussi calme, habitués par ce genre de choix.

\- Ouais, ouais, dit Marcus nonchalamment. De toute façon, ça ne me concerne pas. On sait que c'est monsieur parfait qui héritera en grande partie de la compagnie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît, lui dit indifférent Victor.

\- Peu importe, j'ai autre chose à faire avec Terrence, dit Marcus en se dirigeant vers moi.

Une peur me prit toute suite.

\- Toi là, me dit-il. Viens, on a besoin de toi avec Terrence.

\- O-oui maître.

Ils sortirent du salon et je les suivis d'un pas lent. Je commençais à devenir nerveux. J'avais des doutes sur ce quelque chose à faire. Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre de Marcus et ce dernier me demanda de fermer la porte, ce que je fis aussi lentement. Je me retournai vers mon maître qui était assis sur son bureau alors que Terrence lui était contre le mur à côté du lit.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, maître?

\- J'ai faim.

\- Que souhaitez-vous manger?

Marcus me plaqua sur la porte et m'immobilisa les mains. Il approcha sa bouche près de mon oreille.

\- Je sais pas … Ah si je sais ce que je veux manger et c'est toi, me chuchota-t-il.

A cette dernière parole, je me mis à paniquer. Je n'étais pas stupide. Je compris le double sens de ses paroles. Je pouvais sentir son sourire pervers et sadique. Je me mis à trembler. Ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Terrence qui s'assit sur le bureau à la place où avait été son ami précédemment.

 _ **/Je vous préviens que la suite**_ _ **est**_ _ **un lemon donc si vous ne**_ _ **voulez**_ _ **pas le lire,**_ _ **passez**_ _ **ce qui se passe**_ _ **à**_ _ **partir d'ici je fermerai ce lemon ainsi que les prochains avec des /**_

\- M-maître, qu'est-ce que vous faites? demandai-je en tremblant, bien que je savais déjà la réponse.

Il me lécha le cou et je frémis.

\- Nous allons te donner du plaisir. Tu n'es pas content? Tu n'as sûrement pas la possibilité d'avoir pu beaucoup baiser dans ta situation d'esclave, répondit-t-il avec une voix perverse, sournois et sadique.

\- J-je vous remercie mais... j-je n'ai pas be-besoin .M-merci pour la proposition, dis-je tremblant

\- Mais ce n'était pas une proposition. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, alors on va tout simplement te violer. N'est-ce pas Terrence ?

Son ami hocha la tête avec un grand sourire pervers, se redressa et marcha vers moi pour se mettre à côté de moi, toujours contre la porte plaqué contre le corps de Marcus. Qui lui me faisait un suçon dans le cou. Je frémis à son contact. Ce qui semblait l'encourager puisqu'il me mordit. Et je lâchai un gémissement de douleur.

\- M-maître, J-je vous en supplie. A-arrêtez s'il vous plaît.

Il ne m'écoutait pas et me remordit une nouvelle fois et je relâchai un autre gémissement de douleur. Lorsqu'il me lâcha Terrence me prit le poignet et me jeta sur le lit. Il prit sa ceinture et m'attacha les mains. Puis, il me déshabilla. J'étais maintenant en caleçon. Il regarda ensuite les chaînes qui sont à mes chevilles et soupira et en haussant les épaules et regarda son ami qui maintenant était en caleçon aussi.

\- On fera avec, dit Marcus avant de me refaire un autre suçon dans le cou.

Il me mit de force un morceau de tissu dans la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier ou de parler.

\- Hmf! Hmf! essayais-je

\- Ça ne sert à rien, dit Terrence qui s'était placé sur le lit de façon à être allonger sur le ventre à côté de moi

\- Je te l'enlèverai peut-être au moment propice, continua Marcus toujours avec ce sourire malsain rempli de sournoiserie, de sadisme et de perversité.

Terrence passa une main sur mon torse. Il me caressa lentement pendant que Marcus recommença à me faire des suçons dans le cou. Ils semblaient aimer vraiment faire ça ... Mais je continuai d'essayer de me débattre. Ça me dégoûtait, mon corps réagit positivement, alors que mes émotions non. Même si je me sentais de plus en plus serré sous mon slip, je détestais ça. J'avais envie de vomir. Des larmes me montèrent au yeux et continuèrent leurs chemins sur mes joues.

\- Oh, regarde ça Terrence il pleure, dit Marcus à son ami. Ne pleure pas mon beau je ne t'ai encore rien fait même si ça ne va pas tarder

\- Hmf hmpf! Hmpf hmf !

\- Je comprends pas mon beau.

\- Humpf! Hum hump hmpf!

\- Tu en veux plus? Mais avec plaisir! reprit Terrence avec un sourire enchanté mais effrayant.

Je secouai la tête pour dire non, mais les deux sourire sadique et pervers ne disparaissaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Que quelqu'un m'aide... Marcus commença à jouer avec mes tétons et je frissonnai et gémis de surprise. Je ne voulais pas! J'avais peur. J'avais vraiment peur... Je me sentais si seul. Si faible. Si misérable...

Terrence lui descendit sa main droite vers mon bas du ventre. Je devinai tout de suite sa destination. Il appuya sur ma bosse. Je gémis de plaisir, mais je détestais ça.

\- Ohhh, en voilà un qui a hâte, dit Terrence toujours la main sur mon caleçon.

\- Hum! Humpf humf hfum!

\- Quoi? Tu veux que je te suce? Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Marcus

D'autres larmes se mirent à couler.

\- Humpf! Hum hum!

\- Si impatient ! reprit Terrence en prenant l'élastique de mon caleçon.

Il enleva mon caleçon et prit mon membre en main. Je gémis une nouvelle fois. Je gémis de plus en plus…. puis Marcus prit mon membre en bouche, tout en me fixant pour voir mes réactions. Il continuait ses vas et viens rapides. Je...j'allais venir. Je ne tenais plus. J'éjaculai dans sa bouche. Il avala tout. Je l'entendis avaler, c'était affreux. Il enleva sa bouche de mon membre, un filet de bave se fit voir.

\- Alors? Tu en veux plus? demanda Terrence

Je secouai violemment la tête.

\- Humpf! Hum hum! Hum humpf humf hmpf!

\- Tu veux que je te prenne violemment? D'accord, continua Terrence

Je les haïssais. Je les haïssais eux et leurs foutus sourires sadiques. Pendant que Marcus s'essuyait la bouche et Terrence enleva son pantalon. Je me débâtis le plus possible, mais je n'arrivai pas à me libérer les mains. Ils l'avaient serré trop fort. Il me leva le bassin en me prenant les jambes. Je secouai la tête violemment une nouvelle fois.

\- Humpf Hmpf! Pfum! Huffm! Hum hum!

\- Tu veux qu'il y aille maintenant? Tu es pressé, sale pute.

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant, rempli de désespoir, de peur et de douleur.

Mais il l'ignora et me pénétra violemment. Je gémis de douleur. Très fort. Ça faisait mal. J'avais mal. J'ai vraiment mal. Je l'entendis faire un petit rire. Il commença des vas et viens violents. Il alla de plus en profondément. Je le sentis. Ça faisait tellement mal. Oui, j'étais vierge. Je gémis à chaque coup de reins.

Lui prenait beaucoup de plaisir d'après ses gémissements mais pour moi, c'était autre chose... pour moi c'était une torture. Marcus, lui, regardait ce que son ami me faisait avec les yeux brillants de perversité et évidemment son ignoble et même sourire qu'il avait depuis le début . Je sentais quelque chose couler de mes fesses. Est-ce qu'il a éjaculer ? Non, sinon il arrêterait ces coups de boutoirs. Alors...Qu'est-ce que c'est ? j'en savais rien. Il finit par jouir. Je le sentis se déverser en moi.

 _/ LEMON FINI /_

Il se retira et tomba sur le lit. Il se mit à rire, à rire de moi. Moi, je continuais de pleurer, les yeux fermés. J'avais mal et je voulais mourir. Il me libéra les mains et se rhabilla.

\- Tiens, un puceau sérieux, c'est juste trop bon. Merci pour la petite partie de plaisir! dit Terrence après avoir fini de rire  
\- Tu peux disposer, on n'a plus besoin de toi maintenant .Évidemment, je te déconseille d'en parler à qui que ce soit sinon tu vas le regretter amèrement, lâcha Marcus avec amusement

J'hochai la tête et sortit de la chambre avec beaucoup de mal, après avoir remis mon uniforme d'esclave avec encore beaucoup de mal. Quand je fus assez loin et que j'avais vérifié qu'il y avait personne, je me laissai glisser sur le mur. Je me mis en boule et recommença à pleurer. J'avais vraiment mal. J'avais vraiment envie de mourir.


	6. Chapitre 6:routine et dispute familial

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 6. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : routine et dispute familiale

POV Dray

J'étais toujours en train de pleurer. J'avais tellement mal au bassin. Et dire que demain, j'allais devoir aller travailler…. Mais je n'avais même pas fini pour ce soir, alors que je tenais à peine debout... Et puis merde! Je n'en pouvais plus! Je souffrais tout le temps et ça ne s'améliora pas, jamais. J'allais vivre dans cet enfer jusqu'à ma mort... Je voulais mourir. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant? Pourquoi ces foutus aristocrates ne m'achevaient pas tout de suite? Ils finiront par le faire de toute façon!... Je me demandai ce qui était pire. La douleur au bassin ou celle que j'avais aux côtes? Peu importe, ça restait douloureux.

J'aurais tellement voulu avoir une famille. Avoir un père gentil. Avoir une mère douce et gentille aussi. Elle me réveillerait tous les matins, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me ferait des crêpes, des crêpes sucrées avec du sirop d'érable. J'aurais aimé avoir un petit frère, un petit frère avec qui jouer. J'aurais aussi aimé être libre. Pouvoir voyager, voir le monde. J'aurais voulu trouver l'amour, un jour. M'installer avec la personne que j'aime. J'aurais voulu avoir des amis, des amis loyaux et dignes de confiance avec qui je pourrais rire, rigoler et partager des moments ensemble... J'aurais voulu avoir une autre vie que celle-ci.

J'entendis des pas... J'essayai de me lever. J'avais tellement mal, c'était horrible. Je réussis à me lever en m'accrochant au mur. J'aperçus la personne qui venait. Le vert... C'était un esclave. Je vérifiai qu'il était bien seul, il l'était. Je me laissai glisser sur le mur à nouveau. Mon bassin me faisait souffrir. L'esclave me vit et vint vers moi.

\- Dray!

Je reconnus cette voix...

\- Olivier, dis-je d'une voix cassée dû à ma gorge sèche.

\- Ça va? Qu'est-ce ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

\- Je...

Ne rien dire. Je ne pouvais rien dire, ordre du maître….

\- Tu as quoi?

Je baissai la tête. De toute façon, j'avais trop honte pour en parler. Ce qui me restait de fierté et de confiance en moi avait été détruit.

\- Dray…. On t'a battu? Non, tu n'es pas vraiment blessé... Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

\- R-rien...

\- Tu mens très mal. En plus, tes yeux sont humides, ce qui prouvent que tu es sur le point de pleurer.

Et mes larmes recommencèrent aussitôt à couler. Je voulais tellement que ça s'arrête. Je ne voulais plus être un esclave. Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

\- Je ...J'-j'ai mal, finis-je par dire en bégayant à cause des larmes et de ma voix abîmée.

\- Où ça?

\- Bas, j'ai mal au bassin.

\- Au bassin? Pourquoi?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

\- V-v-violer...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ce mot. Il s'agenouilla devant moi.

\- On t'a violé?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Qui?

\- Terrence Higgs ...et Marcus

\- Quoi? Mais faut prévenir tout de suite maître Rodolphus ! s'exclama Olivier partager entre la colère, le dégoût et la peine

\- Non, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne... je t'en prie

\- D'accord, je ne dirai rien. Tu as mal comment?

\- T-très, t-très m-mal...

\- Tu veux que je te porte? Ne t'inquiète pas, on passera par un raccourci que moi seul connais. Personne ne nous verra.

Je hochai la tête pour lui donner mon accord.

\- E-et p-pour le t-travail?...

\- Fini. Nous avons l'autorisation de rentrer. Allez, monte.

Je m'installai sur son dos. Il se leva et se mit à marcher. Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule. La fatigue me prit. Le travail, le viol et les pleurs m'avaient fatigué. Je me laissai aller et m'endormis sur son épaule si chaleureuse.

POV narrateur

Le jour suivant, Dray avait toujours aussi mal que la veille, mais elle était supportable et il pouvait marcher maintenant. Et il était soulagé qu'Olivier n'ait rien dit au maître et avait trop peur des représailles.

Luna, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, courut vers lui.

\- Dray, cria-t-elle

\- Luna, répondit-il

\- Dray, c'est Lou...

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Elle a était punie hier parce qu'elle a renversé une tasse de thé sur la robe de Astoria.

\- Quoi? Et elle est où?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle est partie te chercher.

\- Me chercher? Elle doit sûrement être à la cabane

\- On le temps d'y retourner, interrompit Olivier. Il n'est que 6h15. Si on fait vite, ça devrait le faire.

\- Allons-y alors!

Ils retournèrent alors à la cabane. ils l'aperçurent à l'entrée. Quand elle vit Dray, elle commença à pleurer et courut vers lui pour lui faire un câlin. Il répondit au câlin en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle leva la tête vers son protecteur pour lui faire un sourire.

\- Dray, dit Lou.

\- O-oui? Tu as mal? Ils t'ont fait quoi?

\- Ils m'ont frappée avec des bâtons en bois, dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer

Il resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer. Il lui flatta les cheveux pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

\- Chut... arrête de pleurer... Je...je suis là. Je...je serai toujours là

Elle hocha la tête et arrêta de pleurer pour de bon. Quand ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent, il la libéra et il reflatta ses cheveux bruns. Vu qu'elle était plus petite que Dray, il se pencha un petit peu.

\- Arrête de pleurer, ok ? Là, tu vas devoir aller travailler. Mais ne pleure pas en travaillant. Si l'envie te viens, pense à moi.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Il se redressa et arrêta de lui flatter les cheveux.

\- C'est ta petite sœur ? lui demanda Olivier.

\- Non, ils se sont rencontrés à la vente aux enchères, répondit Sasha

\- Mais il est comme un grand frère pour moi, dit doucement Lou en souriant. Dray est mon grand frère.

\- Oui Lou, tu es comme ma petite sœur. Non, tu es ma petite sœur, reprit-il

Lou fut très heureuse de la réponse de ''son frère'', qu'elle lui refit aussitôt un câlin. Après un moment, Dray mit fin au câlin pour examiner l'état dans lequel était sa sœur. Elle avait quelques coups au visage mais rien de très grave, sûrement une gifle. Mais elle semblait avoir mal, ce qui renforça l'inquiétude de Dray

\- Lou, tu as mal aux membres ou au ventre? demanda-t-il après avoir vérifié à l'œil l'endroit de sa douleur.

\- Aux bras et aux jambes. Mais surtout aux jambes, répondit-elle avec une grimace de douleur

\- D'accord, déjà évite les mouvements trop difficiles. Tu essayeras de ne pas trop faire d'efforts physiques.

\- Je l'aiderai, le rassura Luna.

\- Merci.

\- Attend, il faut la soigner, elle saigne, allons vite fait à notre cabane, j'ai de quoi nettoyer ses blessures, dit Olivier.

Dray porta Lou jusqu'à leur chambre et Olivier sortit du désinfectant ainsi que des bandages, qu'il avait volé il y a longtemps.

Plus tard dans la journée, Dray, Mimi et Olivier nettoyaient le troisième salon, tout était calme dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria entra lâcha un beurk lorsqu'elle vit les esclaves entrain de nettoyer et s'assit sur un fauteuil pour lire son magazine, puis entra à sa suite, Regulus qui était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui. Il s'assit pas loin de Dray qui nettoyait le parquet avec un chiffon.

\- C'est long ? demande-t-il froidement.

Les trois esclaves surpris se retournèrent en même temps vers le garçon taquin .

\- Je te parle à toi, expliqua-t-il. Le gars aux cheveux blond-blancs et aux yeux bleus ou gris.

\- Oui maître?

\- Je te demandais si c'est long.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est long?

\- Le ménage, idiot. C'est long faire le ménage ou pas? redemanda le plus jeune

\- À plusieurs, c'est moins long, répondit Dray en détournant les yeux

\- Vous pourriez faire ma chambre aussi? demanda l'aristocrate

\- Bien sûr maître, répondit l'esclave en hochant la tête

\- Regulus, tu n'as pas besoin de le demander, expliqua Astoria à son petit frère. Ce sont des esclaves, tu leur donnes un ordre. Il le feront alors pas besoin de demander.

\- Je sais bien ma chère Astoria, mais je dois apprendre à être respectueux envers les autres. Ça fait partie de mon apprentissage. Alors je les utilise pour me pratiquer.

\- Ah, bonne chance alors. Tu es encore loin, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue d'amusement

\- Pas aussi loin que Marcus aussi, dit-il en riant.

\- C'est du joli, parler de ce qui ne sont pas là pour se défendre et crois-moi si tu veux être respectueux, respect déjà tes frères et sœurs avant des esclaves.

Marcus entra à son tour. En voyant Dray, il lui adressa un regard et sourire sournois. Dray détourna tout de suite le regard. Olivier lui lança un regard inquiet. Mimi, qui avait vu la réaction de Dray s'inquiéta pour lui, elle décida d'aller lui parler à la fin du travail. Marcus s'assit à côté de Regulus et mit ses pieds sur la table.

\- Je vous signale d'ailleurs que vous n'êtes pas plus respectueux que moi, vous faites juste semblant de l'être, dit Marcus.

\- Et toi? Tu fais semblant d'être un crétin ? demanda Astoria avec ironie. Parce que si oui, tu es doué.

\- Ferme la, brunette, conclut ''le crétin ''

\- Crétin fini, rétorqua ''la brunette''

\- Tch. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à leur faire plaisir, demanda l'aristocrate sournois

\- Qui ? demanda Astoria perplexe

\- Les parents, évidemment, reprit le sournois

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on sait tous que monsieur parfait va hériter de la majeure partie de la compagnie. Alors pourquoi faire des efforts? redemanda le sournois

\- Parce qu'on veut réussir dans la vie, pas comme toi, lance Regulus indifférent.

\- Vas-y, moque-toi. Mais sache que Victor est leur préféré, leur chouchou. Et que nous autres, on est de la merde. Enfin, pour toi Regulus, j'imagine que ta marraine et ton parrain doivent quand même beaucoup t'aimer alors que pour les miens et ceux de Astoria, ça reste quand même Victor le chouchou. De plus, Père me déteste et toi Astoria, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit 100% fier de toi.

\- J'avoue que Victor est sûrement leur préféré, avoua la brunette

\- Tu vois minus? Même brunette l'a avoué.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et…

\- C'est juste un surnom affectif, ma sœurette, répondit Marcus taquin

\- Mon œil, ouais.

\- Tu ne me crois pas?

\- Tu es chiant.

\- C'est ça que t'appelle être respectueuse?

Elle lui tira la langue et il se mit à rire. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir oublié que les esclaves étaient là et qu'ils entendaient tout.

\- Vous vous ressemblez Astoria et toi, reprit Regulus. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma marraine Jennifer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné en plus, vous avez un horrible caractère.

\- Et toi, tu es aussi chiant que Peter. Ah oui, sans oublier la froideur d'un glaçon. Père devait avoir chaud pour l'avoir embauché.

\- Répète ça! Peter est très gentil, alors le mêle pas à ça ! s'exclama le plus jeune

\- Fous-le dans ton cul. Ton Peter adoré.

\- Arrêtez de crier! J'essaie de lire un magazine, reprit Astoria à bout de nerf

\- J'ai énervé la princesse?

\- Moi au moins, je ne suis pas la honte de la famille!

\- Arrrh ça va! Cette famille est merdique de toute façon!

\- C'est toi qui est merdique! Ne m'inclue pas là-dedans! dit-elle furieuse

\- T'as raison. On est pas si merdique. La plus grosse merde, c'est Victor. Vous n'êtes pas énervé que ça soit toujours lui qui aie tout? Qu'on l'aime plus que nous? Qu'on soit dans son ombre? répondit froidement Marcus

\- Bien sûr que si! Mais, je ne m'en préoccupe pas! répondit Astoria une fois sa colère calmée

\- Évidemment! Toi, c'est les vêtements, les garçons et l'argent.

\- Oh la ferme! Je ne suis pas un sale pervers comme toi, moi au moins.

\- C'est qui le pervers?! s'énerva Marcus

\- Toi, sombre crétin! répondit avec assurance Astoria

\- Arrêtez de crier, vous êtes bruyants! s'exclama Regulus

\- Ta gueule, minus! répondit Marcus à son frère

\- Victor n'a plus n'a pas de mère je vous rappelle. Alors, arrêtez de dire ça sur lui, sermonna le plus jeune

\- Sa mère? La première femme de père? Père ne l'a jamais aimé d'ailleurs. C'était un mariage forcé.

\- Justement, il l'a assez mérité son héritage. Non ?

\- Crétin! Et dire qu'on est de la même famille. Ça me répugne.

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir?

\- Pourquoi pas? Je suis sûr que tu es sadomasochiste, se moqua Regulus

\- Ne me traite pas comme ça, minus! cria Marcus

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire.

\- Je suis ton grand frère je te rappelle! Alors, ferme-la et écoute ce que je te dis!

\- Toi? Un frère? Une honte comme toi? Tu me fais rire, s'exclama Astoria

\- Va chier, Brunette ! Répondit a sa sœur Marcus

\- Fermez-la! engueula Regulus les deux plus vieux

\- Toi aussi, va chier, minus!

\- Qu'est-ce ce qu'il se passe ici? Pourquoi vous criez comme ça on vous entende de ma chambre?

Cette voix noble, c'était Victor. Un lourd silence tomba alors dans le troisième salon. Victor entra et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Les esclaves, eux qui avaient suivi toute la conversation, avaient tout de suite compris leur situation familiale. Ils se regardèrent et recommencèrent à nettoyer, espérant qu'ils continuent à oublier leurs présence...

\- Alors ? Pourquoi criez-vous ? demanda Victor avec son calme, sa douceur, sa gentillesse et sa noblesse légendaire.

\- Pour rien, laisse tomber, finit par dire Astoria avant de replonger dans son magazine

\- On ne peut pas crier comme ça pour rien. Je vous ai entendu jusqu'à en haut. Vous vous disputiez?

Silence pesant. Personne ne dit rien. Astoria lisait son magazine, Regulus prit le livre sur la table à côté de lui et l'ouvrit et Marcus ne fit que regarder dans le vide.

\- Astoria ?

\- Demande à Regulus.

\- Regulus?

\- C'est Marcus qui a commencé.

\- Sales traîtres, lance Marcus.

\- Marcus ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Retourne faire ce que tu avais à faire.

\- Vos cris m'en ont empêché. Et puis, je m'inquiétais.

\- Pas besoin. Tu vois bien qu'on est sains et saufs et qu'on respire, alors va-t'en.

\- Ce n'est pas pour votre état physique que je m'inquiète, mais pour votre état moral. Il y a un problème, pas vrai?

Marcus ne dit rien, ne voulant pas répondre. Les esclaves comprirent qu'ils parlaient souvent dans le dos de Victor sans qu'il le sache. Et apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas lui dire. Victor soupira, puis il regarda Dray qui était toujours en train de nettoyer le sol.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai? Tu peux me le dire s'il te plaît.

Il lui parla respectueusement au point que ça troubla Dray quelques secondes. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire, il vit Marcus qui le lança un regard noir. Un regard noir qui voulait dire: Si tu lui dis, je vais te le faire regretter. La dernière fois, donc hier, il l'avait violé avec son ami. Il osa pas imaginer ce qu'il lui fera s'il disait la vérité. Il se mit à trembler.

\- J-je n-ne peux p-pas. J-je n'écoutais p-pas..., mentit-il. P-pardonnez-moi...

Il soupira et lui sourit.

\- Comment ne pas écouter alors qu'ils criaient si fort ?

\- J-je... Ça ne m-me concernait pas...alors...

\- C'est Marcus qui t'a dit de ne rien dire?

Il se figea complètement. Victor compris tout de suite, il craint vite les représailles qu'il aurait avec Marcus.

\- Ah, je ne pensais pas que ça serait vrai... dit tristement Victor en regardant encore l'esclave tremblant

\- Ça m'intrigue de plus en plus. Je peux savoir c'est quoi Léo? dit suspicieux Victor

\- Ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Si ça me concerne, sinon tu n'auras pas autant besoin de me le cacher. Tu aurais craqué en disant: D'accord, je vais te le dire. T'es vraiment chiant.

\- Tch. Astoria, Regulus, faites pas les innocents. Fermez ces livres de merde et expliquez-lui. Moi, j'en ai marre.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, crétin.

\- Assume, ajoute Regulus.

\- Sales Traîtres, traita le sournois. Bon, tu veux savoir c'est quoi notre problème?

\- Oui.

\- C'est toi. Tu nous fais chier. Toi monsieur parfait! Tu aurais dû partir avec ta mère lors du divorce. On aurait pas eu à te supporter plus longtemps.

\- Tu crois que tu es plus supportable peut-être ? répliqua Regulus.

\- On est tous insupportables. Je vous l'ai dit, cette famille est merdique et la plus grosse merde, c'est toi monsieur parfait!

\- Marcus...

\- Ta gueule! Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu es content? Tu sais maintenant ce que je pense de toi. Maintenant, viens pas chialer, c'est toi qui a voulu le savoir!

Il se leva, mais avant de partir, il se retourna et regarda dans les yeux Dray pétrifié.

\- Et toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant un lourd silence, le blond qui tremblait encore, Olivier et Mimi qui le regardaient inquiets.

\- Je vais y aller, lança Astoria en se levant.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Regulus en s'en allant.

Victor soupira et s'en alla lui aussi, le regard triste. Une fois que les esclaves seuls, ils se regardèrent tous se demandant quoi faire. Question stupide, puisqu'ils avaient du travail à faire.


	7. Chapitre 7: punition et amitié

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 7. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 7: punition et amitié

POV DRAY

Après avoir terminé de nettoyer le troisième salon. Oliver et Mimi me rejoignirent inquiets

\- Ça va? me chuchota Olivier.

\- O-oui...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment convaincant, dit Mimi suspicieuse.

\- Il vient en quelque sorte de me menacer. J'ai juste peur qu'il... recommence...

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Mimi perdue. Attend me dis pas que Marcus t'a fait quelque chose qu'il t'a ...violé ? Oh mon dieu !

\- Waouh ...c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui comprend aussi vite les choses mais qui manques d'autant de délicatesse, expliqua Olivier.

\- Dé-de- désolée...

\- C'est rien tu t'inquiètes pas en plus c'est pas toi qui m'a violé donc t'a pas à t'excuser...mais s'il te plaît, garde le pour toi.

\- Oui, promis, je dirai rien . Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aiderais si besoin, après tout on est ami, me rassure-t-elle.

Et Olivier hocha la tête pour dire ''compte sur moi pour t'aider aussi''

\- Oui, vous avez raison..., dis-je, même si je savais qu'ils ne pourront pas.

Mais au fond, il savait qu'il suffisait d'un ordre pour que tout soit fini. Puis, on nous donna l'autorisation de rentrer. Nous rentrions donc. Arrivés à la grande porte arrière de la maison, on vit Marcus qui nous attendait. Enfin, qui m'attendait...

-Toi là, me dit-il. Ton nom.

\- D..Dray

\- Ben Dray, tu viens avec moi.

\- Il doit rentrer maître, lui dit Olivier. Sinon, il ne pourra pas manger ni entrer dans la maisonnette. Nous avons des heures précises et un couvre-feu.

\- Bon, ben alors il dormira ici.

\- Mais maître...

\- Tais-toi. Rentrez, c'est un ordre. Dray, tu viens avec moi.

\- O-oui maître, répondis-je la voix tremblante

Je le savais, il suffit d'un ordre...

\- Désolée maître, mais il ne peut pas, dit Mimi.

\- Ah? Et pourquoi?

\- De corvée de cuisine, finit Mimi. Il ne peut pas la rater.

\- Tch. Et demain?

\- Tout le mois, mentit Mimi.

\- Bon tant pis, lâche Léo en haussant les épaules.

Il s'en alla et mon cœur reprit un rythme normal.

-Merci, dis-je.

\- De rien! Je te l'avais dit que j'allais l'en empêcher, dit Mimi avec un sourire confiant

\- En tout cas, bien trouver l'excuse, Mimi tu m'a bluffé, s'exclama Olivier avec un rire soulagé

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tout à l'heure j'avais dit que j'allais l'aider dans un coup de vent tout de même.

\- Pour être honnête, je l'ai pensé mais je suis ravi de mettre tromper sur ton compte .

C'est sur ce dernier échange que nous allions manger avec les autres. Puis, chacun retourna dans sa cabane pour aller dormir, après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'avait prévu l'avenir.

Le lendemain, je marchais dans les couloirs de la maison accompagné de Luna. Elle et les autres avaient été transférés à l'assistance aux domestiques. Mimi, Lou et Colin nettoyaient le salon tertiaire. Dennis, Matt et Olivier n'avaient pas eu de chance, ils nettoyaient les toilettes. Quant à nous deux, on devait nettoyer la chambre de Regulus. On arriva à destination. Je toquai et attendis qu'il me donne la permission de rentrer.

\- Entrez!

J'ouvris et on s'inclina poliment.

\- Nous sommes là pour nettoyer votre chambre comme dit hier, lui expliquai-je.

-Ah oui. Allez-y.

Luna prit les affaires de ménage qu'elle transportait et on commença à nettoyer. Regulus nous regarda faire, couché sur son lit, en silence.

\- Hey, toi. Le gars aux cheveux blond.

\- Oui maître? Répondis-je.

\- Tu es proche de Marcus ?

Je me figeai à cette question.

\- N-non maître.

\- Alors de Astoria? De Victor?

\- Non maître.

\- Parfait alors! Tu vas m'aider, j'aurais besoin de toi

\- Pour quoi faire maître?

\- Je veux leur faire payer, me venger

\- Comment maître?

\- J'en sais rien. Aide-moi à trouver.

\- Je...je ne sais pas maître...

\- Pffff! Alors laisse tomber, je trouverai tout seul.

\- D'accord maître.

\- Et toi, la fille? Tu n'as aucune idée?

Luna arrêta de nettoyer et leva la tête.

\- Hein?

\- Des idées?

\- Je ne sais pas, fais...je veux dire faites leur une ou des blagues méchantes.

\- Bonne idée! Léo va souffrir!

Il se mit à rire et descend de son lit. Il sortit de la chambre en courant. Je me retournai vers Luna.

\- Il a l'air effrayant n'est pas ? rit Luna peu de temps après le départ de Regulus

J'hochai la tête et repris le ménage et comme chaque jour, je finis la journée et retourna à la cabane ou à peine allongé m'endormis aussi vite.

Lorsque, je me réveillai, je vis Olivier qui avait son visage proche du mien. Il me sourit .

\- Regardes-tu souvent les gens dormir ou je suis l'exception à la règle ? demandais-je

\- Tu es l'exception, en même temps, tu es trop mignon quand tu dors. Pas ma faute ! s'exclama Olivier en fessant une moue boudeuse.

\- Je suis un garçon, et un garçon n'est pas mignon.

Sur cette dernière parole, je me levai, m'habilla et partis rejoindre les autres au déjeuner. Lou était assise à côté de Luna, je m'assis en face à côté de Mimi et de Matt. Matt n'était pas très bavard contrairement aux autres, un peu comme Mimi mais elle était plus approchable on va dire. Lui était plutôt inapprochable à cause de sa posture et de son regard glacial.

\- Tu manges pas? Tu devrais au moins manger un truc ou tu auras faim toute la journée et aussi te dépêcher, on va bientôt travailler, dit Matt en me regardant.

Je suis un peu surpris qu'il m'a parlé car jusqu'à maintenant on a jamais vraiment parler sauf pour le travail mais ça ne compte pas. Alors, je pris mon morceau de pain et mangea rapidement pour pouvoir aller travailler.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que je marchais pour aller nettoyer une chambre d'ami vide car les Higgs revenaient. Quelqu'un m'entraîna avec lui dans un petit bureau. Lorsque je vis qui m'avait amené dans le bureau, je restai pétrifié sur place. C'était Marcus...Il ferma la porte et me jeta par terre.

\- M-maître...dit je en essayant de me lever.

\- Si je ne peux pas profiter de toi le soir, je le ferai l'après-midi, répondit-il en me poussant pour que je reste au sol.

\- J-je ne p-peux pas! J-je dois nettoyer la salle de repos.

\- Les autres esclaves s'en occuperont.

Il s'assit alors sur mon bassin et m'immobilisa les bras.

\- M-maître! S'il vous plaît! Laissez-moi partir! Je vous en supplie!

\- T'es vraiment pas marrant toi, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- S'il vous plait!

\- Tch. À une condition que tu viennes dans ma chambre ce soir.

J'acceptai même si au fond de moi je voulais refuser. Je pourrais peut-être trouverai une solution pour ce soir plus tard. Il se leva et s'en alla. Moi, je restai là, couché sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Matt .

\- Matt ?

\- Dray! Tu vas bien?! Il ne t'a rien fait n'est-ce pas ?! Il ne t'a pas violé?! me demande-t-il inquiet.

\- Il n'a rien fait, pour l'instant...Attend, comment tu sais ça toi ?

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever.

\- J'ai remarqué que Marcus était souvent sur ton dos ces derniers temps alors j'ai fait le rapprochement

\- Je vois. Et comment tu as su que j'étais là?

\- Je passais par là. Et j'ai vu Marcus sortir de cette pièce avec un grand sourire. Je savais qu'elle était jamais utilisée alors j'ai tout de suite deviné.

\- Ah. Tu peux le garder pour toi s'il te plaît.

\- Si tu veux, mais tu devrais en parler au moins à Luna, Lou et les autres, mais je suis content que tu n'aies rien quand même, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris moi aussi, mais il disparut quand je me rappelle pour ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Marcus m'a demandé de venir dans sa chambre se soir...

\- N'y vas surtout pas.

\- Hein?! Mais je ne peux pas! C'est un ordre et...

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu n'y va pas, trouve une excuse n'importe la-quel mais n'y va pas.

On sortit alors de la pièce et il m'accompagna à la salle de repos. En entrant, je vis un spectacle ignoble. Il y avait Mimi qui se faisait battre par des domestiques devant les autres esclaves qui étaient là, sûrement une punition. Je vis Colin qui fermait les yeux en serrant les poings alors que Dennis à la tête baissée. Il serrait lui aussi ses poings. On entendit les coups de pieds atterrirent sur le corps frêle de Mimi et ses gémissements de douleur. On ne pouvait rien faire. Si on l'a défend, on se fera punir nous aussi et sa punition à elle empirerait. Mon cœur se serra. Je voulais tellement l'aider, elle qui était toujours là pour aider.

Mimi était à terre, en boule, et elle encaissait les coups. Je remarquai que Luna et Lou étaient là aussi, obligées de regarder cet affreux spectacle comme nous. Et là, Lou se mit à bouger. Oh mon dieu... Elle n'allait pas faire ça quand même...

\- Arrêtez! cria-t-elle. Elle n'a pas fait exprès de le renverser!

\- Ordre de monsieur Rodolphus. Que l'esclave Mimi reçoive sa punition sous vos yeux. Et toi, tu vas retourner gentiment à ta place.

\- Non! répondit Lou en allant prêter main forte à Mimi.

\- Lou! Reviens! lui dis-je.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas et essaya de l'aider.

\- Et toi là, l'esclave aux cheveux bruns! Va-t'en sinon tu seras punie toi aussi, cria un domestique avec un bâton de bois.

Lou les ignora et aida Mimi à se lever suivie par Luna. Mimi était couverte de blessures et saigné. Un des deux domestiques donna un coup au ventre à Lou. Elle s'effondra et gémit de douleur. L'autre domestique donna un coup dans les jambes à Luna qui tomba. Puis un autre au ventre, et à Lou un autre aux côtes. Bref, ils commençaient à les battre elles aussi. J'étais figé par l'horrible spectacle et je sortis de ma transe lorsque Lou cria de douleur. Moi qui ose la considérer comme ma petite sœur alors que je ne pouvais pas la protéger... Sans m'en rendre compte, moi aussi je me mis à bouger pour aller les aider. Naturellement, j'encaissais un coup violent. Je m'effondrai et gémis à mon tour. Matt et Colin nous rejoignirent. Dennis regarda, se demandant si lui aussi il devait agir. Puis il décida de le faire et vint nous aidez.

Au final, ça finit en une bataille, que nous avions perdu... D'autres domestiques étaient venus en renfort. Ils étaient plus nombreux que nous et on s'était fait tabassés. Là, on était dans une cellule. Au deuxième sous-sol de la maison. Nous étions blessés et à mon avis, on allait nous laisser ici durant quelques jours sans manger. Non seulement nous avions désobéi, mais nous avions aussi résisté. C'était très grave pour un esclave. Encore heureux qu'on ne nous tuait pas...

\- Désolé, s'excusa Mimi d'une voix très faible. C'est de ma faute si vous avez était battu. J'aurai du faire attention et vous auriez pas dû m'aider.

\- Non, c'est de la mienne, j'aurai dû faire quelque chose, au lieu de foncer dans le tas, s'excusa à son tour Lou.

\- C'est de notre faute à tous, dit Matt. Alors ne prenez pas tous sur vos épaules.

\- Il a raison, affirma Luna.

\- Mais pour une bataille, c'était une bataille! lança Dennis.

\- D'accord avec toi, frérot mais j'aurais pas cru que on s'en sorte si bien avant que les autres arrivent, rajouta Colin.

\- On peut dire que vous êtes optimistes vous deux, on était sept contre trois domestiques encore heureux qu'on a réussi à sent sortir à ce moment-là, rétorqua Matt.

Lou se rapprocha de moi et me fit un câlin. Elle avait quelques blessures mais rien de sérieux heureusement je m'en serai voulu de pas avoir agi avant. Elle tremble alors je l'entoure mes bras autour de son corps et lui flatte d'une main ses cheveux.

\- Dray, j'ai peur... Est-ce qu'ils vont nous tuez? Ou nous torturer ? demanda inquiète Lou.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas...ça va bien aller, la rassurai-je

\- Si tu dis que ça va aller je te crois et en plus, tu es là pour moi.

\- Oui, je suis là Lou. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé au fait ?

\- J'ai renversé sans faire exprès du café sur des documents importants. Maître Rodolphus s'est fâché et voilà. Il m'a puni et s'est en aller, m'expliqua Mimi.

\- Juste pour ça... mais c'est n'importe quoi, répliqua Colin

\- La vie d'esclave est cruel et injuste, dis-je alors avec un air sombre

\- Ouais, mais un jour, je trouverai la liberté, dit Matt.

\- Tu es sérieux tu crois vraiment qu'on va te libérer comme si les aristocrates libérer les esclaves.

\- Oui j'y crois dur comme fer même.

\- Moi aussi, dit Dennis. Non enfaîte, nous aussi! reprit-il

\- Oui, un jour on trouvera un moyen d'être libre! dit Colin.

\- C'est une promesse alors? demanda Mimi.

\- J'imagine que oui, répondit Luna.

\- Ouais...On verra bien, ajoutai-je.

\- Bon, alors on se promet de trouver un moyen d'être libre un jour! continua Matt.

Tout le monde accepta moi y compris, même si je n'y croyais pas du tout. Mais le sourire de Lou me donnait envie d'y croire.


	8. Chapitre 8: problème et solidarité

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 8. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : problème et solidarité

POV DRAY

Ça faisait trois jours qu'on était dans cette cellule. On avait eu à manger ce matin. Ce qui était bizarre puisqu'on était supposés recevoir à manger que demain... Enfin, bon. Moi et les autres, on avait discuté et apprit à se connaître. Ça me rappelait la fois où j'avais rencontré Lou à la vente aux enchères. Et dire que bientôt ça n'allait faire que trois semaines! Pourtant, il s'était tellement passé tellement de choses qu'on ne dirait pas que seulement trois semaines étaient passées. D'ailleurs, je me sentis bien avec eux. Ils étaient tous sympas et gentils. Ils avaient même réussi à faire sourire Mimi. S'il y a trois semaines, on m'avait dit que j'aurais retrouvé le sourire et que je me serais attaché à quelqu'un , je n'y aurais pas cru du tout. Et pourtant….

Mes pensées furent coupées par l'ouverture de la porte de notre cellule. C'était Pettigrow.

\- Dray, tu peux sortir, annonça-t-il.

\- Hein?

\- Tu es sourd? J'ai dit que tu peux sortir.

\- Et...les autres?

\- Ils sortiront demain. Allez, tu as du travail à rattraper.

Je me levai alors un peu perdu, et sortis de la cellule. J'adressai un dernier regard aux autres qui me souriais. Je leur renvoyai leur sourire et suivis Pettigrow vers les escaliers. Je le suivis jusqu'à une pièce qui m'est familière…. La chambre de Marcus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, mais il a besoin de toi. Sûrement pour nettoyer sa chambre. Je te laisse, travaille bien.

Il s'en alla, me laissant seul devant la porte. Je savais exactement ce qu'il me voulait. Et moi, je ne le voulais pas. Mais là, je n'avais pas le choix... Je levai ma main tremblante pour toquer. Il me donna la permission d'entrer. J'ouvris alors la porte et il me demanda de la refermer alors je refermai la porte derrière moi. Il était assis sur son bureau et il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Que désirez-vous m-maî-maître?

\- Tu sais déjà ce que je veux.

\- J-je..., essayai-je

\- Ne peux pas, c'est ça? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de faire du ménage.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te laisse la surprise pour plus tard mon beau en attendant j'ai envie de toi. En plus, il y a pas les deux autres qui me tape sur les nerfs à te protéger.

Je me fige littéralement.

\- M-maître, je...

\- De toute façon, tu me dois bien ça.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi votre punition à toi et les autres esclaves qui se sont battus n'a pas été aggravé?

\- Vous...vous nous avez aidé...

\- C'est exact! Si tu n'es pas content, prends ça comme un ''remerciement''.

 _ **/lemon attention /**_

Il se leva, mains ses mains autour de ma taille et m'attira vers lui.

\- Maintenant que tu es tout à moi, je vais faire de toi mon esclave sexuel, me chuchota-il à l'oreille.

Mes tremblements recommencèrent. Je...je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça! Je ne voulais pas! Je sentais des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Il les essuya et me sourit sadiquement.

\- Ne pleure voyons, me dit-il. Garde ça pour plus tard.

Il m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le lit, se mit derrière moi et il m'enlaça par derrière, posa sa tête sur mon épaule et commença à me caresser le ventre. Je n'aimais pas quand il me touchait. Je détestais ça. Il posa ses deux mains entre mes jambes. Je gémis de surprise au contact de ses mains et de mon entre-jambe. Il déboutonna mon pantalon et mit ses mains dans mon caleçon. Il prit mon membre en main et je gémis. Il commença ses vas et viens. Je m'accrochai au draps. Il continua jusqu'à ce que j'éjaculais. Il me lâcha et descendis du lit. Il me tourna pour que mon entre-jambe soit juste devant lui. Il enleva mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Il enleva aussi les siens.

Il leva mes jambes et me pénétra directement, sans préparation. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Je souffrais tellement. Lui, il adorait ça. Pas moi. C'est sûrement parce que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour ce salaud. Je ne voulais pas y prendre plaisir de toute façon. Après s'être libéré en moi, il se retira et alla dans la salle de bain.

 _ **/LEMON FINI/**_

La douleur au bassin était revenue en force. Ça faisait tellement mal. Je soupirai de douleur. lorsqu'il revint en pyjama, il s'installa sur le lit à côté de moi.

\- Tu dors avec moi ce soir et demain, tu sortiras de ma chambre sans me réveiller pour aller faire ton travail. Compris ? ordonna Marcus en me serrant contre lui.

Je hochai la tête et me laissa faire après tout, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans tous les cas. Je m'endormis vite à cause de la fatigue et de l'exercice que je venais de faire .

Le lendemain, je me réveillai le corps contre celui de Marcus, j'avais failli hurler de peur, mais me retins de peur de le réveiller, je réussis tant bien que mal à me glisser hors de ses bras, et pris la fuite aussi vite que possible.

Je rejoignis en vitesse les autres pour manger avec eux. Ils semblèrent tous soulager de me voir revenir.

POV Mimi

Un domestique était venu nous libérer pour nous aller manger. J'avais craint toute la nuit pour Dray qui avait était libéré avant eux par Peter. Au fond de moi, je priais pour que ça soit pas Marcus qui l'appelait mais il fallait voir les choses en face, il n'était pas assez bête pour passer une chance comme celle-là de l'avoir dans son lit. Mais mon angoisse tripla lorsque je vis Olivier tout seul paniqué.

Alors que j'allais lui demander où était Dray, ce dernier arriva en marchant vite vers nous. Je sentis mon cœur repartir après un long arrêt, et le soulagement prit la place de l'angoisse.

POV narrateur

Dray s'assit avec ses amis, il décida qu'il devait dire la vérité à tout le monde car les paroles de Matt sur le sujet avaient marqué Dray. Il y avait réfléchi longuement pendant ses trois jours d'emprisonnement à parler avec tout le monde. Alors il leur expliqua avec le soutien de Matt, Mimi et Olivier. Ce que lui faisait Marcus. A la fin de l'explication, Colin et Dennis étaient aussi blancs que du linge, Lou était en larme car elle n'avait pas remarqué et Luna était à moitié étonnée, elle commençait elle aussi à avoir des doutes.

Après un long silence.

\- Je suis désolée, grand frère. Je n'avais pas vu ce qui te faisait si j'avais su j'aurais..., pleura Lou en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Tu aurais rien pu faire Lou. Nous sommes des esclaves, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose malheureusement, à part lui trouver le plus possible une excuse pour qu'il n'y va pas, expliqua Mimi.

\- Mimi a raison, et c'est moi qui n'en ait pas parler avant en plus. Bref vous savez maintenant mais s'il-vous-plaît ne changez pas de d'habitude, rassura Dray.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en même temps.

\- Bon, il faut y aller travailler ou Pettigrow va péter un plomb, coupa Luna


	9. Chapitre 9: changement et école

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 9. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : changement et école

POV DRAY

Après notre conversation, nous étions allés faire notre travail. J'étais au nettoyage avec Mimi, Lou et Matt.

Nous passions toute la matinée, à nettoyer le deuxième et troisième salon. Lorsque Pettigrow arriva pour nous annoncer que le maître Rodolphus souhaitait voir tous les esclaves sans exception. Je regardai les autres pour voir leur réaction qui et pas loin de la mienne, nous nous regardons surpris mais aussi apeurés. Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le salon principal là où le maître souhaitait nous voir, Oliver, Colin, Luna et Dennis s'approchèrent de nous.

\- Vous avez une idée de pourquoi le maitre souhaite voir tous les esclaves, demanda Lou

\- Oui, sûrement pour dire qui parmi nous sont ceux qui accompagnerons les maîtres Astoria, Marcus et Regulus à Hogwarts.(= Poudlard) répondit Olivier ennuyé.

\- Tu veux dire Hogwarts, l'École avec un pensionnat qui se trouve sur les collines d'Écosse. Où seuls les élèves les plus riches ou ceux avec un talent incroyable y sont élèves, demanda bouche-bée Mimi.

\- Oui, chaque année six ou sept esclaves sont choisis pour aider un des maîtres à qui il a été assigné pour toute l'année scolaire donc de septembre à juillet. Mais faut pas croire que c'est plus facile car il y autant de travail qu'en temps normal si ce n'est plus parfois, il y a certes moins de ménage mais on doit plus courir partout.

\- Waouh, ils ont de la chance de pouvoir y aller, en plus, je trouve que c'est très original leur système de classement par différentes maisons en fonction du caractère portant le nom des quatre fondateurs de l'école: Gryffondors pour les courageux, Poufsouffle pour les loyaux, Serdaigle pour les intelligents et enfin Serpentard pour les rusés ou manipulateurs, s'écria enthousiaste Mimi.

\- Eh ben, t'a l'air super intéressée par Hogwarts, toi ! s'exclama Colin étonné.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais y a de quoi l'être croyez-moi, s'enthousiasma Mimi.

\- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant, rajouta Luna

\- D'accord avec vous les filles, crièrent en même temps Lou et Matt.

\- Bravo, la synchronisation vous deux. Et oui, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être bien mais n'oubliez pas que si on n'y va on devra servir les trois autres pendant dix mois, m'exclamai-je à mon tour.

Sur ces dernières paroles, on entra dans le salon où était installé la famille Lestrange au complet. Maître Rodolphus semblait pas pressé de nous dire pourquoi on était là puisque on resta devant eux en liste pendant dix minute environ. Tout le monde craignait d'être séparé des autres donc on n'était pas plus pressés que le maître.

\- Bon si vous êtes ici, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais designer deux esclaves parmi vous pour chacun de mes enfants qui iront à Hogwarts cette année donc en tout six. Évidemment vous devrez obéir aussi aux deux autres s'ils vous donnent un ordre mais ce sera principalement celui que je vous désignerai. Est-ce que j'ai était bien clair? demanda le maître des lieux d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Oui maître, répondions-nous en chœur.

\- Parfait, ma chère femme souhaitez-vous rajoutez quelque chose? s'adressa-t-il à sa femme.

\- Nullement mon cher, bien au contraire, répondit Bellatrix à son mari.

\- Très bien alors quand je vous appellerais, vous vous mettrez contre le mur à côté de vous, commença le patriarche.

On hocha la tête.

\- Bien commençons, pour Astoria ça sera l'esclave Mimi Geignarde et l'esclave Lou Ross ensuite pour Regulus ça sera l'esclave Olivier Dubois et l'esclave Matt et enfin pour Marcus se sera l'esclave Luna Lovegood et l'esclave Dray.

Dray fut pétrifié lorsqu'il apprit qu'il devrait s'occuper de Marcus. A ce moment-là, il se rappela la phrase de ceux dernier la veille '' Je te laisse la surprise pour plus tard'', il comprit enfin c'était quoi cette surprise sauf qui aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir, heureusement, il y avait tous les autres sauf les jumeaux mais au moins ils seront pas séparé l'un de l'autre.

\- Dans trois jours, vous irez à la voie neuf trois quart pour destination Hogwarts, d'ici là vous continuerez à travailler comme tout le monde. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant, finit le patriarche.

Alors, on sortit après avoir baissé la tête, je vis du coin de l'œil, Marcus avec un sourire fier de lui. On marcha jusqu'au troisième salon qu'on avait pas pu finir. Mimi était très heureuse d'avoir été choisi même si elle devrait servir la peste. Lou aussi était excitée par la nouvelle mais triste de plus pouvoir voir Colin et Dennis qui eux étaient tristes de voir leurs amis partir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on pourra vous écrire des lettres, c'est un privilège qu'ont ce qui partent à Hogwarts. Enfin, si vous savez lire et écrire bien sûr, expliqua Olivier

\- On le sait mais vous vous le savez ou pas ? Demanda Dennis inquiet des réponses.

\- Moi oui, répondit Mimi.

\- Pareil, répondit à son tour Luna.

\- J'écris pas bien mais je sais le faire, répondit Matt.

\- Moi aussi c'est pas top mon écriture mais c'est lisible, répondit à son tour Lou

\- Moi je ne sais pas. Ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, dit nonchalamment Olivier qui se tourna vers moi. Pareil pour toi aussi j'imagine.

J'hochai la tête faiblement. J'avais honte de pas savoir faire quelque chose d'aussi mineur que lire ou écrire.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu mais vous savez le lieu où l'on apprend le mieux c'est l'école. Tiens coup de bol, c'est là où l'on va, et je vous apprendrais, je m'imagine bien en professeur, rétorqua Mimi avec un grand sourire.

Je regardai Olivier rire de la phrase de Mimi. Mais je voyais très bien dans les yeux de Mimi qu'elle était très sérieuse, mais je préférais laisser de l'espoir à Olivier d'échapper au cours intensif du professeur Mimi. Plus je les regardais, plus je trouvais qu'ils se complétaient l'un, l'autre. Sur cette dernière pensée, nous finissons le salon, ensuite nous allions nettoyer le hall d'entrée.

Une fois terminés, des domestiques nous autorisent à rentrer au cabane, ce que nous faisons sans demander notre reste. Une fois le repas fini, nous parlions un moment de tout et de rien. Puis on se sépara pour aller à nos cabanes respectives.


	10. Chapitre 10: Hogwart express

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 10. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Hogwarts Express

Les trois jours passèrent vite, Mimi n'arrêtait pas de parler de Hogwarts. Ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus Olivier et Dray qui allaient avoir cours avec professeur Mimi très bientôt et qu'aucun des deux n'étaient sûr qu'elle serait clémente avec eux. De plus le chagrin de devoir dire au revoir aux jumeaux attristaient tout le monde, même Mimi qui ne laissait rien paraître. Au petit matin, les six esclaves enlevèrent leurs uniformes pour mettre des habits d'esclaves différents. Cette fois, leurs tenues étaient pour les garçons, une chemise type bûcheron avec un pantalon noir et toujours pieds nus et les filles, une robe chemise même couleur que les garçons avec des collants noirs et sans chaussures aussi.

Ils durent se dépêcher de mettre les bagages dans la voiture pour éviter d'arriver en retard à la gare, pour monter à bord du Hogwarts Express qui avait pour destination Hogwarts.

POV DRAY

On venait d'arriver à la gare et on se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾ pour destination de Hogwarts. Astoria était partie de son côté pour voir ses amies, Regulus lui semblait pas pressé à partir et Marcus lui fut rejoint par Terrence Higgs en personne.

Les autres et moi, on ne savait pas trop ce qu'on devait faire, alors on admira la gare, elle était très grande et autour de nous il y avait beaucoup d'aristocrates, des élèves de 11 ans à 17 ans et aussi des parents, il y avait aussi des esclaves. Évidemment, on était tous habillés de la même façon en plus ça allait être facile de dire qui est quoi.

Puis, sans m'en rendre compte, le groupe s'éloigna de moi petit à petit. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, il était trop tard car je ne les voyais plus du tout le groupe, et j'ignorais vers quelle direction ils étaient allés. Alors je marchais le long de la voie pour les repérer, si je me dépêchais pas je risquais d'avoir de gros problème, mais j'avais aussi un autre problème c'était si on me voyait seul les gardes allaient croire que j'essayais de me sauver alors que ce n'était même pas le cas. Je me mis à courir pour les trouver plus vite. Mais sans le vouloir je me pris de plein fouet un grand et large dos en plein dans la figure et je tombai a terre mais lui resta debout sans même avoir besoin de se rattraper . La personne que je venais de percuter se retourna avec un air surpris. Il était très grand, à peu près la taille de Olivier si ce n'est un peu plus grand, avec des cheveux noirs indisciplinés et des yeux vert émeraude mais aussi une étrange cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair. Il était très beau je devais l'avouer. Mais c'était un aristocrate, je risquais d'avoir de gros problèmes, j'avais osé bousculer un aristocrate, je donnais pas cher de ma peau. Alors que je commençais à paniquer, l'aristocrate me tendit une main...

Étonné par sa main, j'osai le regarder dans les yeux, après tout au point où j'en étais. J'étais déjà foutu, je remarquai à ce moment que les personnes avec qui il parlait sans doute c'étaient eux aussi retournés vers moi. Il y avait parmi eux un rouquin aux yeux bleu azur, une brune aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux marron, une rouquine qui était sans doute de la famille du rouquin.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? me demanda le brun à la cicatrice.

Alors là, je comprenais pas. Je rêvai ou un aristocrate venait de demander à un esclave, moi s'il allait bien ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, il devait pas avoir remarqué mes vêtements sans doute.

Puisque je ne pris pas sa main, il s'abaissa à ma hauteur, prit mon bras et me força à me lever.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? me demanda le rouquin impatient.

Il me fit sursauter de peur et je me mis à trembler de peur qui me frappe.

\- Ron, tu es obligé d'être aussi agressif, tu lui as fait peur en plus ! réprimanda la brune son ami.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, Hermione, j'ai rien fait moi. Je l'ai pas menacé que je sache. Alors, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur. Comme si je m'amusai à faire peur aux esclaves franchement, répliqua le roux, Ron en me regardant

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Redemanda le brun aux yeux émeraude.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'excuser mais rien ne sortit, alors j' hochai la tête pour affirme que j'allais bien.

\- N'aie pas peur, on te ferra aucun mal tu sais, affirma la brune du nom de Hermione.

\- Oui, Herm' a raison, tu es perdu peut-être? Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda le brun au yeux émeraude.

Alors que j'allais répondre pour leur demander pardon et s'il savait où pourrait être Marcus Lestrange, mais je fus coupé par des voix criant mon prénom. Et au moment où je me retournai pour faire face au voix, Oliver mit ses mains sur mes épaules et se mit à me secouer dans tous les sens.

\- Dray, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es éloigné du groupe. Es-tu complètement inconscient ou quoi ?! Quand on n'a vu que tu étais plus là, on s'est tous énormément inquiétés pour toi. On croyait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je te conseille de plus nous faire une telle frayeur ou je te jure que tu pourrais avoir peur de ton ombre, Olivier criait sur moi tout en me secouant.

\- Olivier, arrête de le secouer, le pauvre, tu sais très bien qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, dit Luna en enlevant les mains de mon tortionnaire de mes épaules.

\- Mais Olivier a raison aussi, on a craint le pire pour toi, surtout avec tous ses gardes et ses aristocrates qui donnent le tournis, rajouta Lou énervée mais surtout inquiète.

\- Pa...pardon je voulais pas vous inquiétaient...Pardon, dis-je en tremblant

\- Sache, qu'on t'en veut pas du tout, on a eu peur c'est tout, me rassura Luna en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Vous allez nous regarder encore longtemps les aristocrates ? Çà vous regarde pas alors aller voir ailleurs si on y est. Et puis enfaîte vous alliez faire quoi à Dray avant que l'on arrive ? s'acharna Matt sur le groupe d'aristocrates que j'avais bousculé.

\- Matt, arrête, ils m'ont rien fait. En vous cherchant, je les ai percutés, ils m'ont rien fait et n'en avait pas non plus l'intention.

\- Tu es si crédule, bordel, réfléchis un peu les aristocrates sont tous les même alors rêve pas. Ils allaient certainement pas jouer à la marelle avec toi. Les aristocrates sont des hypocrites, après tout mais aussi des manipulateurs de premières classes, s'énerva Matt.

Mais se calma net lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait crié ces paroles dans la voie remplie justement d'aristocrate. Alors, il baissa la tête pour se faire oublier.

\- Oui, t'a peut-être raison. Les aristocrates sont tous les mêmes en général mais j'espère quand même qu'il y a des exceptions à la règle! Et puis il ne s'est rien passé alors oublions ça, dis-je à voix basse pour qu'à part les deux groupes, personne ne puise entendre.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir percutés Messieurs, et pardonnez-lui les insultes qu'il vous a adressé. Il oublie parfois à qui il s'adresse, continuai je en m'adressant aux aristocrates.

Je baissai la tête en signe de pardon, puis me tournai vers mes amis et on partit aussi vite qu'on était arrivés, les laissant abasourdis par mes paroles.

On entra dans le train et s'installa dans un wagon où il y avait personne. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes m'intriguait vraiment beaucoup. Mais j'allais éviter de me faire remarquer je n'allais pas tenté le diable après tout. Pourvu que Marcus ne me fasse rien, je sais, je peux rêver mais j'aimerai tellement...Je m'endormis avec dans les bras Lou qui elle dormait déjà a point fermé.

Mimi me réveilla doucement pour m'informer qu'on arrivait dans environ quinze minutes. Je remarquai que Lou ne dormait plus et regardait le paysage par la vitre. Il faisait nuit on dirait. Tiens, il était où Olivier ? Mimi, qui compris mon interrogation, me répondit.

 **-** Olivier a dû aller voir Regulus puisqu'il l'a appelé, expliqua-t-elle. Et non, je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je vois, répondis-je simplement.

\- Il y a autre chose, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je veux dire non, je veux dire, c'est compliqué.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, vide un peu ton sac. Tu sais, ça va pas te tuer de te confier de toi-même, sans être pousser à le faire, au contraire ça te fera grandir un peu dans la tête.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir. Je réfléchissais à ce qui allait se passer là-bas, ça m'inquiète de savoir que je dois travailler pour Marcus maintenant et ça me rassure pas du tout pour la suite. Et je dois admettre que les cours que tu vas me donner me laisse plutôt perplexe. Et pour finir je me demandais comment tu faisais pour toujours savoir ce qui faut faire ou même ce que je pense, à être aussi doué pour garder ton sang froid en toute circonstance et me conseiller si bien, dis-je d'une traite.

\- Alors d'abord, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les cours que je vais te donner, je suis pas un monstre, ensuite ne te prend pas la tête avec Marcus après tous on est là pour t'aider nous aussi. Ensuite, si j'arrive à savoir ce qui faut faire ou même ce que tu penses, c'est que je t'observe beaucoup donc j'arrive à comprendre en général ce que tu penses et je réfléchis aux conséquences qui peut y avoir avant d'agir tête baissée. Voilà j'ai éclairé ta lanterne, expliqua Mimi sérieusement.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, la porte du wagon glissa pour laisser entrer Olivier visiblement épuisé.

\- Eh ben, tu as l'air épuisé, qu'est ce qui t'a demandé pour te mettre dans cet état ? demanda Luna étonnée.

\- Rien d'important, il voulait je lui fasse un casse-croûte. Mais il changeait d'avis toutes les deux minutes et le pire, c'est que pour finir, il me sort que finalement il attendra d'être arrivé pour manger le buffet.

\- Putain d'aristocrate, ils se croient tout permis

\- C'est pas d'aujourd'hui qui sont comme ça, mais tu devrais faire sérieusement attention à ton langage ici, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si on t'entendait dire ça, réprima Luna calmement.

Il se renfrogna aussitôt en marmonnant un '' oui, maman'' ce qui fit rire Lou qui c'était sortis de son paysage pour voir la scène.

Puis le train s'arrêta enfin sur la gare de Hogwarts. On sortit alors du wagon. Pour tomber sur un tête à tête avec le groupe d'aristocrates qu'on avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Je sentis le brun me regarder avec insistance, mais moi j'en avais décidé autrement alors je fis semblant de pas l'avoir reconnu et passai mon chemin et évitant de paraître trop suspect. Mais le brun m'emprisonna le poignet d'une main avant que je puisse m'échapper.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai quelque chose pour que tu m'ignore comme ça? En plus je n'ai même pas pu te demander ton nom, me demanda-il.

\- Son nom vous regarde pas. Alors, allez voir ailleurs si on y est, répondit Matt à ma place.

\- C'est pas à toi que je parle tu m'en vois désolé, rétorqua le brun. Puis ce retourna vers moi. Alors? Tu veux bien me dire au moins ton prénom.

\- J-je m'appelle..., essayais-je de dire

Sauf que je fus coupé par une main sur mon épaule. C'était bien évidemment Marcus et sa bande. Il arracha la prise du brun de mon poignet. Il avait l'air de pas beaucoup aimer le brun.

\- Alors Potter, on drague les esclaves des autres. Les Gryffondors font vraiment pitié cette année. Mais vois-tu, celui-là est à moi, dans tous les sens du terme évidemment, s'exclama Marcus en me collant à lui et en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Sérieux, tu grandiras jamais Lestrange ou quoi ? Et c'est pas à toi que je parlais d'abord alors, tu peux dégager. Au revoir, Potter répondit à Marcus.

Je sentis Marcus se tendre, je craignais pour la suite. Alors que j'essayais d'écarter le bras autour de ma taille, il semblait avoir pour effet l'inverse de ce que je voulais, puisqu'il resserra sa prise. Je voulais partir. J'avais rien demander à personne, moi.


	11. Chapitre 11:la guerre serpent - griffon

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 11. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11: la guerre Serpentard – Gryffondor

Il y avait une grosse tension dans le couloir du train, entre le groupe de Potter et Marcus, mais tous les élèves ne semblaient pas du tout étonnés et personne ne chercha à les éloigner. Alors que l'on pouvait voir clairement dans les yeux des deux groupes qu'ils rêvaient d'étrangler ou même de torturer l'autre. Dray était toujours collé de force a Marcus, pria de pouvoir retourner au Manoir Lestrange. Alors qu'ils allaient enfin passer aux mains. Un grand homme, à l'allure de géant, à la barbe ébouriffée et aux yeux marron foncé, les demanda de sortir du train car celui-ci allait reprendre la route dans peu de temps.

Alors pour en rajouter au malheur de Dray, Marcus le poussa contre un mur pour qu'il s'y cogne, ce qui se passa comme prévu.

\- Toi, je te promets que je vais te faire regretter d'avoir parlé à Potty et sa clique. Sans me l'avoir demandé, je vais devoir te dresser pour que tu retiennes la leçon. Ce soir, tu viens dans ma chambre à vingt-deux heures pile et pas une minute en retard. Est-ce que j'ai été bien clair? ordonna-t-il en le regardant avec son horrible sourire pervers.

Dray hocha la tête en restant à terre. Il attendit que le groupe des Serpentard s'en aille pour se relever. Et oui, Marcus faisait partie des verts et argents comme Astoria. Regulus, lui était à Serdaigle ce qui étonnait aussi tout le monde, mais fallait reconnaître qu'il était très intelligent, rusé aussi mais l'intelligence gagnait contre la ruse. Une voix sortit Dray de ses pensées.

\- Hein ? Désolé j'écoutais pas, vous disiez? demanda Dray perdu.

\- On te demandait si tu allais bien malgré le coup bas de Marcus, redemanda Luna.

\- Je déteste cette enflure de première, s'il était pas le fils Lestrange, je l'aurai démoli ce sale prétentieux qui se croit mieux que tout le monde. Il rabaisse même les autres aristocrates. Il doit avoir un ego surdimensionné, répliqua Matt.

\- Et ben, dommage que pour une fois que tu utilises un mot intelligent, tu l'utilises pour insulter quelqu'un. T'est pas possible franchement, soupira Mimi.

Comme réponse ''mature'' à Mimi, il tira la langue et fit une moue boudeuse. Ce qui fit éclater de rire Lou, Olivier, Luna mais aussi Dray, ce qui était un peu un miracle en soit. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, une voix les surpris et ils se retournèrent vers cette dernière.

\- Excuse-moi, je savais pas que ton maître était Lestrange, si je l'avais su, je t'aurais laissé tranquille, dit Potter en baissant la tête.

Bizarrement, les paroles du brun firent de la peine à Dray qui ne comprit pas du tout ce petit pincement au cœur. Certes, il trouvait Potter très séduisant, mais de là à avoir mal pour de simples excuses, c'est à ne plus comprendre son propre corps.

\- Ce n'est rien Monsieur vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Encore pardon de vous avoir foncé dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais tutoie-moi, je suis pas ton maître et je préférerai être ton ami, appelle-moi Harry. Et derrière moi, ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ses deux amis baissèrent leurs têtes signe qu'ils étaient enchantés. Dray, lui ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Et comme si Mimi lisait dans ses pensées, elle s'avança vers eux.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, puisqu'il est timide, permettez-moi de vous présenter Dray, notre cher blondinet, la blonde avec un air un peu ailleurs, c'est Luna, le grand balaise, c'est Olivier, le ronchon vulgaire, c'est Matt, et la petite brunette souriante, c'est Lou et pour finir moi, c'est Mimi, présenta-t-elle.

\- Alors comme ça je suis un grand balaise, au moins tu n'as pas dit que j'étais stupide ou un truc du genre. Tu en pense quoi Monsieur Ronchon? finit Olivier en se mettant à rire.

\- Ferme-la Olivier, ou je vais te tuer. Et depuis quand je suis un ronchon vulgaire, Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout? Parce que je le suis pas du tout, bien au contraire madame je-fait-tout-mieux-que-tous-le-monde. Je suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que toi mais au moins, moi je sais cultiver une plantation et en plus …, s'acharna Matt sur une Mimi qui ne prêta même pas attention à la tirade ''du ronchon''.

\- Eh ben, il l'a mal pris je crois, supposa Lou qui hésitait entre rire du manque d'intérêt de Mimi ou de faire taire Matt qui commençait à crier.

Elle ne put se retenir de prendre la première, quand Olivier commença à imiter Matt qui ne se rendit compte de rien comme il était à fond dans sa tirade. Ils furent couper par le même homme que toute à l'heure qui redemanda de sortir avant de plus pouvoir descendre.

Lorsque les six esclaves virent Hogwarts, leurs mâchoires dégringolèrent. Après tout, Hogwarts était loin d'être une école comme les autres, rien qu'à l'apparence, on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas une école ordinaire. On pouvait dire qu'il y avait treize étages, une trentaine de tours, entouré d'un lac ou il n'y avait pas de ponts mais des barques. On pouvait dire que c'est un ancien château fort vu la structure.

POV HARRY

Depuis que le blond aux yeux gris m'avait foncé dessus, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Mais en même temps, il était tellement mignon, à sa façon de trembler, je n'avais qu'une idée à ce moment-là c'était de le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer, et ses amis étaient venus le chercher, je ne l'avais vu qu'une dizaine de minutes et j'aimais déjà tellement de choses chez lui. Mais je devais admettre que j'étais tombé de mon petit nuage quand j'avais appris que son maître était Marcus Lestrange, Serpentard de septième année. Je le détestais et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la querelle Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Même si ça jouait quand même.

Mais je me sentis horriblement mal lorsque Lestrange ose menacer MON blond. Et de plus, j'avais pas beaucoup aimé ses sous-entendus mais connaissant sa réputation, il lui avait sans doute déjà fait du mal ou allait lui faire. Je souhaiterai vraiment pouvoir l'empêcher d'aller vers cette enflure et le garder contre moi, le protéger, le choyer... Attends, minute mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi c'est un esclave et moi, le fils héritier Potter. Je pouvais pas tomber amoureux de lui, même s'il m'attirait énormément.

Ron me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour me sortir de mes pensées, c'est à ce moment que je vis de belles perles grises me regarder, il était vraiment beau ça devrait être un crime d'être aussi mignon en plus.

\- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, tu m'as demandé quelque chose ? Demandai-je sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux des siens

\- Ou...oui, je voulais...savoir si ça te dérange pas bien sûr de m'expliquer pourquoi il y a une guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? Mais c'est pas grave si tu veux pas répondre tu sais, redemanda le beau blond.

Il était trop mignon, comme ça à se tordre les doigts de gêne et à bégayer, dire que lorsque des filles font ça, je trouvais cela désagréable, lui j'adorais. Oh, non c'est pas bon ça ! Faudrait pas que je tombe amoureux, surtout pas.

\- Bon, puisque Harry est déconnecté de la réalité en ce moment, je vais t'expliquer, en fait nos deux maisons sont rivales depuis l'époque même des fondateurs. Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor n'avaient pas les mêmes façons de penser parce que Serpentard lui voulait que seule la haute société puisse aller à Hogwarts et Gryffondor n'était pas de son avis. Et depuis, Serpentard et Gryffondor sont rivaux, répondit à ma place Hermione.

Elle semblait contente de pouvoir enfin expliquer à quelqu'un certaines de ses connaissances.


	12. chapitre 12: rentrée et coup de foudre

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 12. Grâce à la génial** **draymione potter-malefoy** **qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 12: rentrée et coup de foudre

POV RON

Je trouvais que Harry était bizarre depuis que le blondinet lui avait foncé dessus. Pendant tout le trajet, il était ailleurs si je le connaissais pas, je pourrais croire qu'il est amoureux du blondinet, mais c'est pas possible après tout le blond était un esclave et lui le seul héritier de la célèbre famille Potter, l'une des plus riche famille d'Angleterre, aucune fille n'avait réussi à avoir grâce à ses yeux, à part Hermione mais ça compte pas, vu que c'était notre meilleure amie et que elle sortait avec Théodore Nott, un Serpentard en plus, mais lui c'était un cas à part, puisqu'il n'était pas orgueilleux, ni stupide et qu'il ne faisait pas de coup bas à ce qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Il était agréable parfois, il était doué aux échecs même s'il n'avait jamais réussi à me battre mais c'était normal j'étais imbattable, il était aussi très intelligent comme Hermione en plus, ils allaient bien ensemble, mais si on me le demandait je le nierais, après tout je considérais Hermione comme ma sœur ainsi que Harry. Bref, revenons au problème de Harry, qui était j'ai nommé le blondinet. Je devais admettre qu'il était plutôt beau à regarder si on enlevait les cicatrices et les bleu qu'on pouvait voir sur ses bras et sur le visage. En plus, il m' énervait de trembler comme si on allait lui sauter dessus. Bon quand j'avais compris que son maître était Marcus Lestrange, j'avais un peu compris sa peur, mais bon on était pas tous comme lui quand même.

Tiens, il y avait Blaise Zabini, Serpentard aussi, plus loin dans le couloir, il était avec sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson et ses amis-protecteurs, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, Zabini était un peu comme Théo sur certains points, il était discret, intelligent, mature, cultivé et rusé. Il était certes pas comme les autres Serpentard, mais il restait pas moins un salaud de première, toujours à sauter sur tous ce qui bougeait, à jouer de mauvais tours aux premières années des trois autres maisons qui par ailleurs était différent des autres Serpentard vu qu'eux s'acharnait principalement sur Gryffondor. Parkinson, elle, était souvent avec Millicent Bulstrode à lécher les baskets de Lestrange et de Higgs...

* * *

POV HERMIONE

J'étais contente de pouvoir enfin expliquer l'histoire de Hogwarts, a quelqu'un qui m'écoutait sérieusement pour une fois. Et cette Mimi semblait, elle aussi, très intéressée. Mais je trouvais que c'était triste pour eux, qu'ils soient les esclaves de cet idiot de Lestrange, qui se gênait pas pour mener la vie dure à tout le monde, même à ses ''amis'', mais tout le monde savait que personne n'était assez bien pour lui à part peut-être Higgs et encore...

En tout cas, Harry avait l'air très intéressé par le blond, j'étais sûre qu'ils iraient bien ensemble peut-être que je pourrais essayer de les rapprocher, je savais que c'était mal vu un esclave et un noble ensemble mais je suis sûre qu'il y avait de l'espoir et j'avais un très bon pressentiment pour la suite...

* * *

POV BLAISE

Tiens, Marcus avait encore ramener de nouveaux esclaves, je les plains chaque année, je voyais comment ils les traitaient, ça me rendait malade, à croire que pour lui c'étaient des punching-balls, moi aussi j'avais des esclaves mais jamais je ne lèverai la main sur un d'eux. Ma mère n'était pas le genre de noble à agir avec violence au contraire, elle possédait une aura calme et rassurante.

Bref, tiens, il y avait le Trio d'or, comme tout le monde les appelait. ATTEND...je rêve où Ronald Weasley me regardait, non pas possible ! J'étais amoureux de lui depuis notre quatrième année donc depuis trois ans, je devais rester calme, c'était sûrement pas moi qui regardait. Même si j'aimerais tellement...Bon faudrait vraiment que je me concentrais sur ce que me disait Pansy, moi.

Mais comme par hasard, on se dirigeait vers la grande Salle alors on fit le même chemin qu'eux.

\- Tiens le trio d'or, joue ami-ami avec les esclaves de Marcus, à croire qu'ils sont pas assez admirés comme ça ! s'exclama Pansy amèrement.

\- La ferme, le bouledogue ! répondit Weasley fermement.

\- Comment m'a tu appelé, poil de carotte?

\- Tiens, en plus d'avoir la tronche d'un bouledogue, tu es soude? Ma pauvre.

\- Je vais te tuer, la belette !

\- Pansy, arrête de faire l'enfant franchement, on a passé l'âge de ce genre de bagarre, dis-je nonchalamment.

Sur ces dernières paroles, on partit plus vite vers la Grande Salle, pour ne pas faire la route avec le Trio d'or.

Tiens, maintenant que j'y pensais Scorpius Malfoy entre cette année à Hogwarts, je me demandais dans quelle maison il va être ? La famille Malfoy et ma famille étaient très proches, je connaissais pas mal de secrets sur cette famille qui en cachait énormément.

La famille Malfoy était sans doute l'une des familles les plus riches avec les Potter, mais la famille Malfoy avait perdu une chose très précieuse il y a des années, quoi que on pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils l'avaient perdu plutôt enlevé par des brigands il y a onze ans, peu de temps avant que naisse Scorpius, leur premier enfant, Drago, je l'avais déjà rencontré avant son élèvement, je devais avoir sept ans la première fois que je l'avais vu, lui avait quatre ans, c'était si triste qu'il ne soit plus là, je l'aimais bien ce petit. Evidemment je l'avais pas remplacé par Scorpius et je croyais encore qu'on pouvait le retrouver, fallait seulement savoir où chercher...

* * *

POV narrateur

En arrivant, devant la Grande Salle, le groupe d'esclaves et de nobles se séparèrent pour que les nobles s'installent comme chaque année, à leur table de maison, il y avait exactement cinq grandes tables et une petite table dans la Grande Salle, quatre en vertical pour les élèves placés entre maisons, une en horizontal pour les professeurs et la petite table pour les esclaves des élèves. Harry jeta un dernier regard au blond et partit vers la table des Gryffondor suivi de ses deux amis. Dray, lui se dirigea à la suite de ses amis à la table des esclaves. Il y avait peu d'élèves qui en ramenaient alors il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de places. Seul les Serpentards ramenaient leurs esclaves pour montrer leurs richesses ou même leur biens, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient moins superficiels et profitaient de l'école pour oublier leur rang social, car à Hogwarts qu'importe ton statut social, tu peux y venir si tu as quelque chose d'unique. Dray ne fut pas très attentif, à ce qu'expliqua le directeur de Hogwarts, malgré son envie d'en apprendre plus, mais la seule pensée qui avait dans la tête, était que les yeux de Harry Potter étaient les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. En même temps, comment résister à des yeux émeraudes si vivants, si bienveillants, si caractériels et surtout si brillants de gentillesse. C'était la première fois qu'un noble était gentil avec lui.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Harry Potter.


	13. chapitre 13:Scorpius et Dray alias Drago

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau au vente d'esclave, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille ,mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 13. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy ****qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. M** **erci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

chapitre 13 : Scorpius et Dray alias Drago

POV Scorpius

Waouh ! Alors, c'était ça Hogwarts! C'était juste incroyable, Maman et Papa m'en avaient beaucoup parlé évidemment. Mais entre les descriptions et le voir de ses propres yeux, il y avait une énorme différence. Blaise aussi, m'a expliqué certaines choses, les règles, les gens à éviter, quelques histoires sur les quatre anciens fondateurs. J'avais eu mes onze ans le mois dernier, j'étais vraiment fier, maman, elle, avait pleuré quand j'avais reçu ma lettre d'admission. Elle devait sûrement penser que son premier fils n'avait jamais pu avoir sa lettre puisqu'il s'était fait enlevé lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, moi je n'avais que quatre mois, quand c'est arrivé. Drago avait disparu, il y avait dix ans et six mois. J'étais triste de ne même pas me souvenir de lui, j'appris de Blaise que mes parents avaient beaucoup changé depuis l'enlèvement, auparavant ils étaient très chaleureux, faisaient souvent des soirées ou des fêtes, avaient beaucoup de vrais amis, pas des hypocrites qui ne voyaient que trois choses, l'argent, le rang et la descendance. Mes parents étaient renfermés, froids sauf avec moi et la famille Zabini, arrogants d'apparence mais aussi vides et tristes. J'étais sûr que si Drago pouvait être retrouvé, j'étais sûr que tout irait mieux.

J'interrompis mes pensées pour écouter le discours du professeur McGonagall, la sous-directrice.

\- Comme chaque année, au 1er septembre, nous repartirons chaque élève de première année entre les quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Le directeur vous appellera chacun votre tour, je vous placerai le choixpeau, celui qui analysera quelle est la maison qui vous conviens le mieux. Et vous irez chacun a la table de votre maison.

Le directeur commença alors à donner les noms et le choixpeau lui envoyait les élèves dans leur maison pour les sept prochaines années. Apparemment, pour cette année, il y aura beaucoup de Poufsouffle cette année. J'espérais aller à Serpentard comme maman et papa mais aussi comme Blaise.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, m'appela le directeur Dumbledore.

Quoi ? C'était déjà mon tour. Allez courage, tout va bien se passer.

* * *

POV DRAY

Des nouveaux élèves furent appelés par un homme à la longue barbe blanche, si je me fiais aux yeux de Mimi qui le fixait avec passion, je dirais que c'était une personne importante donc soit le directeur, soit un professeur incroyable, je votais pour la première réponse.

J'aimerais bien jeter un regard à Harry, mais je n'avais pas envie que Matt ou Olivier, me voient le faire. Matt, parce qu'il détestait les nobles du plus profond de son être et Olivier, car il n'arrêterait pas de vouloir qu'on aille vers lui. Mimi, Luna et Lou me laisseraient tranquille normalement. Bon allez, je jetai un petit coup d'œil.

Lorsque je me retournai vers la table Gryffondor, je remarquai que Harry, Ronald et Hermione me regardent, avec d'autres de leurs amis. Je sentais le rouge me monter à la tête. Je détournai alors la tête vers le directeur qui appelait encore des élèves.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, appela le directeur.

Je vis alors un garçon frêle avec les cheveux blond-blancs monté sur l'estrade, lorsqu'il se retourna, je remarquai qu'il avait aussi les yeux bleu-gris mais un air plus froid. Je trouvais qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup, je pouvais même voir que Lou, Matt, Olivier et Mimi me regardaient avec étonnement et regardaient de nouveau le blond qui était sur l'estrade. Luna, elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, elle était plutôt, tête en l'air en même temps.

* * *

POV HARRY

Ça faisait du bien de revoir tout le monde, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan avaient décidé de se mettre enfin en couple. Depuis plusieurs années, ils se tournaient autour sans vraiment essayer. Neville Londubat, avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière je me demandais s'il allait se remettre avec Ginny Weasley, son ex mais aussi la petite sœur de Ron. Ginny l'avait largué sur un coup de tête car selon elle, il prenait pas assez d'initiatives. Ginny voulait un homme avec un sale caractère. Moi, je préférais un homme gentil, doux, un peu têtu aussi. Pourquoi quand je pensais à mon idéal, l'image de Dray était la première à apparaître ? J'admettais qu'il était très beau, non en fait, il était magnifique, chaque fois que je le voyais j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger de tout. Alors que je n'étais pas quelqu'un très ''câlin''.

Et sans m'en rendre compte, je regardai le blond de mes pensées qui semblait lui aussi dans ses pensées. Je me rendais pas non plus compte que Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione et Théo, qui était venu discrètement, s'étaient arrêtés de parler et me fixaient puis se tournaient vers le blond, qui était de dos. Je me figeai lorsque ses yeux gris rencontrèrent mes yeux verts, j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras de nouveau, à cause cette fois-ci du rougissement du blond qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais il se retourna aussi vite. Je sentis la main de Ron qui semblait hésiter entre rire de la réaction du blond ou pleurer pour son meilleur ami, Seamus et Dean semblaient avoir pris la première, car ils commencèrent à rire comme des hystériques. Je décidai de les ignorer et regardai de nouveau notre directeur Albus Dumbledore, il appelait encore les premières années.

\- Scorpius Malfoy

La famille Malfoy était concurrente avec la mienne en plus. Ma mère était amie avec Narcissa Malfoy, il y avait dix ans, apparemment la famille Malfoy aurait beaucoup changé à cause de la perte d'un enfant, sûrement mort dans un accident. Maman avait beaucoup pleuré lorsqu'elle perdit l'amitié de la famille Malfoy.

Je vis alors un garçon blond-blanc, qui ressemblait énormément à Dray en un peu plus jeune. Comment un esclave pouvait autant ressembler à un noble de la grande famille Malfoy. Impossible ? J'y comprenais rien. Je regardai alors Dray, en train de regarder le Malfoy. Il avait lui aussi l'air figé. Je regardais alors Hermione qui avait sans doute une idée de ce qui se passait, mais elle non plus, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pour une fois.

* * *

POV SCORPIUS

\- SERPENTARD, dit le choixpeau.

Ouf... j'avais eu très peur, moi, je n'imaginais pas envoyer une lettre pour leur dire que j'allais à Poufsouffle ou même Gryffondor. Papa sera content quand je lui dirais.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la table des Serpentard, quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry Potter, pourquoi il avait l'air si surpris, on se connaissait pas.

Apparemment mes parents étaient proches des siens. Je les avais jamais rencontrés personnellement. Maman était amie avec sa mère, Lilly Potter. Elle avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole après l'enlèvement de Drago pour garder le secret de famille. Tiens, on dirait qu'il était choqué, il m'inquiétait. Je détournai alors le regard, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir des problèmes à cause de la guerre Serpentard – Gryffondor, Blaise m'avait expliqué qu'il fallait mieux ne pas avoir à parler à Potter, surtout si j'étais à Serpentard, fallait mieux ne pas avoir Lestrange et sa bande à dos, où tu pourrais te faire piéger au coin de couloir.

Je baissai alors la tête et marchai plus vite, pour me mettre à cote de Blaise, le seul endroit où j'étais en sécurité, loin de mes parents. Marcus Lestrange me faisait peur, j'aimais pas trop être dans sa maison, mais heureusement Blaise était là, il y avait aussi Pansy, qui venait de temps en temps avec lui et Vincent et Gregory, qui étaient gentils aussi, mais pas très intelligents.

Sans m'en rendre compte, Lestrange, Higgs et leur bande se levèrent et s'approchèrent dans ma direction. Mes pensées furent coupées lorsque la main de Lestrange se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Et toi, le blond ! Tu t'appelles Scorpius Malfoy, c'est bien ça? demanda Higgs.

\- Eh...O-Oui ...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demandais-je inquiet.

\- J'ai une question pour toi. Est-ce que ta couleur de cheveux est naturelle? me demanda sérieusement Lestrange.

Hein?! Je voyais pas le rapport là. Ma famille avait toujours eu les cheveux blond-blanc ou presque. Et je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi blond que moi. Pourquoi ma couleur de cheveux l'intéressait-t-il ?

\- … Ou-oui, ma famille a souvent les cheveux blond platine...Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Juste pour savoir Malfoy ! Tes cheveux sont finalement banals, alors te la joue pas magnifique. Vu que même un esclave a lui aussi, cette couleur de cheveux, répliqua Higgs.

\- Quoi ? Qui ça? me coupa Blaise.

\- Sérieux, le grand Blaise Zabini lui-même s'intéresse à cette catin d'esclave. Bah, Marcus appelle Dray. Ça sera marrant, demanda hilare Terrence à son ami.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Marcus à son ami avec un sourire sadique. Toi, va dire à Dray que je l'appelle. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-il à un autre élève de Serpentard.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup. Qui était ce Dray ? Dray ressemblait à Drago en plus. Est-ce que mon grand frère serait ce pauvre esclave? Nan, jamais un Malfoy serait un esclave, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

POV DRAY

Je recommençais à manger en parlant avec Lou et Mimi sur les légendes de Hogwarts, Matt et Olivier parlaient sur les malédictions de Hogwarts. Luna parlait avec une autre esclave de son côté. J'avais peur pour ce soir, après tout c'était ce soir je devais allez dans la chambre de Marcus, pour me punir d'avoir parlé à Harry Potter.

\- Ne pense pas, à ce soir. Plus tu y penseras, plus tu auras peur, me rassura Mimi en me souriant.

\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement y échapper, répondis je tristement.

\- Mimi, tu pourrais pas trouver une idée, pour le sauver de ce violeur, ou je le démolis entièrement ce sale petit …, commença Matt.

\- Stop ! Avant que tu redises une énorme bêtise, sache que je peux rien faire vu que je suis pas au service de Marcus, et que toi, si tu essayes de démolir ceux prétentieux, tu risques de te faire battre pour avoir levé la main sur lui, coupa Mimi agacée.

Mimi avait raison, je devais pas y penser, tout allait bien se passer, n'aie pas peur. Tu devais être courageux. Ne pas paniquer. Tout le monde était là, en plus sauf Dennis et Colin mais j'allais apprendre à lire et écrire pour leurs envoyer des lettres.

Lou vint me faire un câlin pour me calmer, et ça marchait très bien même. Mais malheureusement, mon angoisse revint très vite lorsqu'un garçon de la bande de Marcus vint vers nous.

\- Toi, le blond, tu viens, Marcus veut te voir, tout de suite ! m'ordonna le garçon.

Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se retournèrent, comme c'étaient les plus proches de ma table. Harry, Ron et Hermione, que je n'avais pas vu, se dirigeaient vers nous. Je l'avais remarqué que lorsque Harry me prit dans ses bras, je sentais le rouges me monter aux joues, et mon cœur battre plus vite. J'en oubliais Marcus avec ses bras qui me protégeaient. Si seulement j'étais pas un esclave, la vie serait tellement mieux.

\- Potter, dégages de là, c'est l'esclave de Marcus. Va faire un câlin à un autre. En plus, il doit lui parler alors lâche-le, s'énerva le Serpentard.

\- Laisse le, et va dire à Lestrange que cet esclave n'est pas un défouloir. Compris? Alors toi, tu dégage ! menaça Ron.

Est-ce que j'étais sauvé ? Je sentis les larmes me monter au yeux, j'avais eu si peur. Je me laissai aller contre le torse de Harry, et ses bras qui m'entouraient toujours. Je pourrais rester pour des heures dans ses bras.

\- Merci de l'avoir aidé, même si Marcus va être très en colère. Mais vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes, remercièrent Luna et Lou.


	14. Chapitre 14: rencontre et passé oublié

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 14. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : rencontre et passé oublié

POV HARRY

Pourvu que Dray n'ait pas de soucis à cause de moi, je commençais vraiment à me dire que c'était déjà trop tard... que j'aimais déjà Dray. Mais je comptais pas le laisser entre les sales mains de ce prétentieux égoïste imbu de lui-même, le laisser toucher une fois de plus à MON Dray. OUI, MON DRAY. Le seul problème c'était que, vu qu'il était l'esclave de Lestrange, il avait tous les droits sur lui et franchement, ça avait le don de m'énerver. Comment le protéger contre celui qui pouvait faire de lui ce qui voulait. Je pourrais bien essayer de le racheter à la famille Lestrange mais ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, en supposant qu'ils acceptent, ce qui m' étonnerait vu que les Lestrange n'avaient jamais aimé ma famille puisqu'elle était plus riche et importante qu'eux. Légalement, je ne pouvais rien faire, tant qu'il était un esclave et tant qu'il avait un maître.

Je m'aperçus pas tout de suite, que le beau blond me regardait avec une légère rougeur qui aurait fait appel au viol. Franchement, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi mignon. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le protéger de cette enflure de Lestrange.

POV BLAISE

J'aimais pas du tout ce que venait de dire Higgs et Lestrange. Déjà de base, je ne les appréciais pas vraiment mais là, si c'était réellement Drago, je promis que j'allais apprendre à ces deux abrutis violeurs ce que c'était d'avoir peur de leurs ombres. Ce Dray avait dû beaucoup souffrir avec Lestrange comme maître, alors en plus, si ce pauvre garçon était Drago Malfoy, je donnais pas cher de sa peau. Et pourquoi il était aussi long à aller chercher ce garçon, à ce rythme j'allais tuer quelqu'un, j'étais long d'être patient, surtout si c'était un membre de ma famille qu'il s'agissait. Je savais que c'était cruel mais j'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce ne serait pas Drago. Scorpius aussi, semblait anxieux cela devait être pire pour lui vu que c'était le grand frère qu'il attendait depuis qu'il fut en âge à comprendre que son frère avait été enlevé. De plus, le sourire orgueilleux et méprisant de Higgs me donnaient à la fois des sueurs froides et une haine sans-merci. Je décidai de regarder vers la table des esclaves impatients de la longue attente que je subissais depuis environ dix minutes. Là-bas, je vis le trio d'or avec des esclaves et le Serpentard de sixième année que Lestrange avait envoyé en mauvaise posture. Je décidai alors d'en avoir le cœur net, parce que là j'allais exploser si j'attendais encore cinq minutes. Je me dirigeai alors vers les griffons et les esclaves avec Scorpius à mes côtés et Higgs et sa bande des Serpentard à sa suite. Pour une fois, Lestrange n'avait pas l'air plus motivé que ça. Lorsque l'on arrivait à moins de dix mètres du groupe, je pus voir que Weasley était très en colère, que Granger essayait de le calmer avec son petit ami Nott, et que les esclaves regardaient la scène pour certains et d'autres se rassuraient mutuellement pendant que Potter tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Je voyais pas bien celui ou celle qui tenait dans ses bras, après tout, il le/la cachait sous sa cape d'uniforme.

\- Où est Dray ? Je veux le voir ici, tout de suite, ordonna Higgs méprisant.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, s'énerva à son tour Potter.

\- Dégagez votre gros cul de aristocrates ! Et allez voir ailleurs si on n'y est, rajouta un esclave avec un air assez ténébreux. **(nda : pour ce qui se rappelle pas Dray avait lui aussi trouvé que Matt avait un air ténébreux.)**

\- Sérieux Matt, arrête d'être aussi vulgaire. Un jour, ça risque de te retomber dessus, le sermonna une autre esclave qui portait des lunettes et deux tresses sur les côtés.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais voir et parler avec ce Dray, s'il vous plaît ? demanda courtoisement Scorpius.

À ces paroles, la personne que Potter tenait dans ses bras se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de ce dernier. Pour se mettre de face. C'était un garçon de petite taille avec les cheveux d'un blond semblable aux Malfoy, au yeux métalliques semblables à ceux de Lucius, au nez identique à celui de Scorpius. Il ressemblait tellement aux Malfoy que je faillis me mettre à pleurer, mais il pouvait ressembler à un Malfoy sans en être forcément un. Même si le physique des Malfoy était très différent de la moyenne et peut-être que certaines personnes pouvaient être des exceptions. Scorpius, lui, restait inexpressif, chose facile pour lui, vu qu'on lui avait appris à cacher ses sentiments, mais vu que je le connaissais très bien, j'y mettrais ma main à couper qu'il était lui aussi chamboulé du physique de l'esclave.

\- Je suis Dray, que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ? Et vous vouliez me voir maître Lestrange? demande l'esclave Dray faiblement.

\- Dray, premièrement, je veux plus que tu viennes dans ma chambre ce soir ! Deuxièmement, je veux que tu répondes à mes questions ainsi que de celle de Malfoy et de Zabini. Est-ce que j'ai était clair ? ordonne Lestrange comme sorti de sa torpeur.

L'esclave hocha la tête. Et tourna son regard vers moi et Scorpius.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? commence Scorpius.

\- Dray, monsieur, répondit automatiquement le dénommé Dray.

\- Ton nom de famille ?

\- Je n'en ai pas, monsieur.

\- Je vois. Et ton âge ? demanda à mon tour.

\- J'ai quinze ans. Monsieur.

\- Ta date de naissance ?

\- Je ne la connais pas, monsieur.

\- Alors comment tu connais ton âge ? demande perplexe Lestrange.

\- Parce que les hommes qui m'ont acheté la première fois ont dit que j'avais quatre ans alors j'ai pris ce jour-là comme anniversaire de substitution. Monsieur.

J'y croyais pas. Chaque réponse qu'il donnait me donnait de plus en plus de certitude sur le fait qu'il était Drago Malfoy. J'allais tenter cette hypothèse.

\- Est-ce que tes parents étaient aussi des esclaves ? demandais-je plein d'espoir.

\- Je l'ignore, je ne me souviens pas de mes parents.

\- Dans quelle ville as-tu été vendu la première fois ?

Cette question était décisive pour moi. Car Drago avait quatre ans lorsqu'on l'a enlevé. Donc je doutais qu'ils avaient vendu un enfant de quatre ans, déboussolé et sûrement insupportable, très loin du manoir Malfoy, en sachant qu'il se situait à Bolton, si la ville dans laquelle il avait été vendu la première fois était à moins de deux heures de route alors cet esclave serait sans aucun doute Drago Malfoy.

\- J'ai été vendu pour la première fois à Bury. Monsieur.

Nan, j'y croyais pas, Bury était à 2h12 à pied de Bolton. Ce qui voulait dire que Dray serait le fils Malfoy, enlevé il y a onze ans. Je me rapprochai doucement du blond de quinze ans. Potter, que j'avais complètement oublié, s'approcha aussi du blond et se mit devant lui.

\- Le touche pas, Zabini, ou je te promets que tu vas avoir très mal, me menaça-t-il.

\- Dray, je pense que Blaise et moi savons qui tu es, en réalité. Tu as dû remarqué que l'on se ressemblait énormément. Et je crois avoir trouvé l'explication, à çà. Vois-tu ? Il y a onze ans, mon grand frère, Drago Malfoy s'est fait enlever par des bandits en pleine nuit. Mes parents ont tout fait pour le retrouver mais on ne le revit jamais, ni mort, ni vivant. Et vu que tes réponses concordent impeccablement avec ce qui aurait pu arriver à Drago, je souhaiterai que tu viennes avec moi, au manoir Malfoy pour pouvoir avancer l'hypothèse de Blaise et moi. S'il te plaît? demanda Scorpius qui se trouvait à la limite de le prendre dans ses bras, si une brute aux yeux verts ne se trouvait pas dans le passage.


	15. Chapitre 15 : la famille Malfoy

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 15. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 15: la famille Malfoy

POV Dray

Hein ?! Comment pourrais-je être un Malfoy ? C'est impossible. Je savais lui et moi on se ressemblait, mais ça voulait rien dire. J'étais qu'un esclave, moi ! J'étais loin d'être aussi important que la famille Malfoy l'une des plus riche d'Angleterre. Comment pourrais-je être un Malfoy alors que j'étais et j'avais sûrement toujours était un esclave. C'était illogique.

Harry était toujours devant moi pour me protéger des Serpentards. Il avait l'air d'avoir aussi choqué que moi.

POV Harry

Je savais pas du tout comment prendre l'info là. J'étais perdu. Dray serait un Malfoy, et en plus l'héritier principal. Mais ça voudrait dire que Dray et moi, on était du même milieu social. Mais qu'il était dans la famille rivale à la mienne. Est-ce que je pourrais quand même l'aimer ou que ça restait impossible. Nan, mais à quoi je pensais encore ! J'étais égoïste là, Dray avait besoin de cette nouvelle vie. La vie d'esclave n'avait pas du tout l'air facile et agréable. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, moi ? Bon d'accord, je connaissais Dray depuis que quelques heures ? Il y avait beaucoup que j'ignorais de lui. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais le protéger. Il avait l'air si faible, si vulnérable, si fragile. Je voulais le garder pour moi uniquement. Mais il avait droit de rencontrer ses parents ce serait cruel de l'en empêcher. Mais de toute les familles possibles en Angleterre, il a fallu que ce soit un Malfoy, c'était pas juste. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais attiré par quelqu'un, que j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais on allait éviter la dernière étape.

POV Blaise

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser, que j'avais bien Draco Malfoy devant moi. Depuis le temps que je priais pour le retrouver. Draco qui avait quatre ans, je jouais souvent avec lui. Il était tellement gai, beau, maladroit, rusé mais aussi farceur. Je me rappelais qu'une fois, il avait pris la boite à coudre de ma mère et avait remplacé les fils de couleurs pour des fils pour enfants. Maman avait passé une demi-heure à essayer de mettre un fil dans l'aiguille et à coudre avec ses fils qu'ils ne tenaient ni dans l'aiguille, ni dans le tissu ou même se casser toutes les deux minutes. Ou le jour où il avait remplacé le parfum de Narcissa par de l'eau de la piscine. Même Lucius avait ri de la blague de Draco. Que j'aimais cette époque, Dray qui donnait tellement de chaleur et gaîté au Manoir Malfoy, Scorpius qui venait de naître et tout le monde qui s'amusait sans penser aux hypocrites et aux personnalités importantes. Mais comment Draco avait pu devenir comme ça ! Je l'avais toujours imaginé plutôt orgueilleux, froid, mesquin, rusé mais aussi gai. Mais là, j'avais mal au cœur de le voir si fragile, si peureux que j'irai presque, j'avais bien dit presque à espérer que je me trompais et que ce pauvre garçon n'était pas le Drago Malfoy. Mais je croyais que … non j'étais sûr que c'était Drago. Et je promis que ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Drago connaîtront ce que signifiait avoir peur de son ombre. À commencer, par cette enflure de Higgs qui semblait avoir d'un coup pali lorsque Scorpius avait expliqué la situation. Et mon instinct me disait qu'il avait fait d'horribles choses à Dray que je lui ferais prochainement payer. Même Lestrange n'avait pas l'air bien, le connaissant il avait dû aussi suivre Higgs dans ses délires. Malgré ce que tout le monde croyait Lestrange n'était pas si mauvais, il était jute facilement influençable par Higgs qui lui enchaînait les conneries et les monstruosités. Mais je comptais pas le laisser sans sortir aussi facilement quand même, après je ferais ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et j'aviserais.

Tiens, je remarquais que Ron, n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, il était déstabilisant ce gars. Heureusement que j'avais l'habitude de mettre un masque de froideur sinon je croyais que je ressemblerais à une tomate, car oui même si j'étais noir je pouvais aussi rougir et c'était pas beau à voir. Si seulement il ne me détestait pas …

POV Ron

C'était dingue, ce qui se passait cette année, déjà Harry avait le béguin pour un esclave, ensuite on était déjà en guerre à nouveau avec Lestrange, après Malfoy fils venait pour avouer que l'esclave de Harry était son frère disparu. Et en plus Zabini était là... et pourquoi il était là , d'abord ? Pas que je l'aimais pas... nan, en fait, je l'aimais pas. Il avait pas encore une fille à draguer, parce que là j'avais pas envie de le voir. Quoi ? Je n'étais pas jaloux, pas du tout même. Je le détestais comme Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle , Crabbe et Lestrange et compagnie.

POV Narrateur

Dans la Grande Salle régnait un silence de plomb, personne osait troubler ce silence absolu qui régnait depuis l'annonce de Malfoy fils. Même le directeur avait l'air interloqué ce qui aurait pu être publié dans les annales, si les autres élèves n'étaient pas figés sur place, après tout c'est pas tous les jour que l'aîné Malfoy disparu, il y avait onze ans, arrivait de nul part.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer Dray, je me doute que ce que tu viens d'apprendre doit te chambouler, mais je suis sûr et même certain que j'ai raison. Alors nous rentrerons demain à la première heure au Manoir Malfoy, si tu veux trois de tes amis pourront venir pas plus, alors choisis bien. Sur ce je vais discuter avec le directeur, coupa le silence, Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, avant que j'oublie, Marcus Lestrange, c'est ça ? J'irai parlez à vos parents pour expliquer que vous aurez un esclave en moins et que je vous retire deux semaines, trois autres. Bonne soirée, finit-il en se tournant vers Lestrange qui avait légèrement blanchi à la prononciation de ses parents.

Le soir même, Dray choisit Mimi, Matt et Lou. Olivier lui préférait s'occuper de Lestrange pour protéger les autres, Luna elle souhaitait laisser la place à Matt, car elle comme elle disait si bien fallait mieux que Mimi puisse canaliser Matt comme c'était la seule à pouvoir calmer Monsieur Ronchon. Et Lou et Mimi voulaient absolument être là pour lui comme d'habitude en fait.

Le lendemain, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Dray lorsqu'il vit pas deux mais six personnes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, son copain Théodore, Blaise et Scorpius les attendre à la gare. Il fut comblé de bonheur quand il comprit qu'ils venaient aussi. Ils se mirent dans un wagon assez grand pour que tout le monde entre dans un seul. Dray fut mis entre Harry et Mimi. Pour le plus grand bonheur du premier. Et Dray s'endormit rapidement sur l'épaule de Harry sur l'œil bienveillant de Blaise et Mimi. Scorpius expliqua de son coté à Hermione, comment Draco avait été kidnappé, puis passa aux règles de la famille Malfoy et leurs coutumes. Mimi, elle lisait un livre et parfois regardait d'un œil discret son ami endormi. Ron, lui ne put s'empêcher de regarder Blaise, ce qui avait valu plus d'une fois remarquer par ce dernier qui lui répondit par un regard froid.


	16. chapitre 16 : être un héritier Malfoy

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 16. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : être un héritier Malfoy

POV Dray

On arriva au Manoir Malfoy, vers treize heures, le lendemain de notre départ. Scorpius semblait anxieux mais aussi déprimé. Blaise remarqua mon inquiétude et m'expliqua que Monsieur et Madame Malfoy étaient devenus très différents suite à ''mon enlèvement'', et Scorpius s'était juré de leur rendre le sourire, mais il avait peur que ça ne leur fasse encore plus de mal si je n'étais pas Draco. Je pouvais le comprendre, après tout, notre ressemblance ne faisait pas tout. Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer.

Harry, lui semblait en plein débat intérieur, je préférais ne pas le déranger. Mimi, de son coté, avait découvert plusieurs points communs avec Hermione, Lou et Matt, eux, étaient subjugués par la beauté du territoire Malfoy et pour finir, Ron ne lâcha pas Blaise du regard, ce que je ne comprenais pas, puisqu'il avait l'air de le détester.

Une fois arrivés, que une jeune fille blonde-blanc arriva, très vite, et prit Scorpius dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment très belle. Ses yeux d'un bleu saphir avec de magnifiques reflets gris, ses cheveux tellement fins et lisses avec des éclats plus foncés à la racine. Elle était la définition pure de l'élégance. Elle était plus petite que Scorpius qui lui était assez grand. Elle avait aussi l'air plus jeune.

\- Grand frère Scorpius, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Papa et maman ont dit que tu reviendrais pas avant les vacances de la Toussaint, commença-t-elle inquiète. Oh, Blaise tu es venu aussi, ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, c'est génial de te revoir, finit-elle plus gaiement.

\- Bonjour aussi Lyria, ravi de te voir aussi, on n'aurait pas dû rentrer aussi vite, en vérité, c'est que j'ai une chose importante à annoncer à père et mère, expliqua Scorpius à ''Lyria''.

\- Je vois, papa est dans son bureau et maman est dans le troisième salon, je vais les prévenir que tu dois leur parler, allez dans le salon en attendant. Je me dépêche.

\- Merci Lyria, t'es la meilleure, répondit Blaise Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et monta les escaliers à une vitesse étonnante.

\- Lyria, ma petite sœur, elle a dix ans, l'année prochaine elle ira, elle aussi à Hogwarts. Comme tu peux constater, elle nous ressemble aussi beaucoup. Si tu as le moindre problème, je te conseille d'aller la voir elle t'aidera tout de suite, m'expliqua Scorpius.

\- Je savais pas que tu aimais draguer aussi les plus petits que toi, Zabini. Sérieux, tu vas même mettre une enfant dans ton lit. T'es pathétique, ricana Ron plus proche d'exploser de colère que de rire.

\- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça de ma sœur et de Blaise ? Blaise ne t'a rien fait et ne mêle pas Lyria à ta jalousie, ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter amèrement, s'énerva Scorpius

On voyait bien qu'il tenait énormément à sa famille. Il avait l'air très proche de Lyria, même de Blaise qui lui, n'était pas de sa famille.

\- Scorpius ! crièrent une voix aigüe et une voix bien plus grave.

Peu après arriva, une femme blonde aux yeux bleu azur avec un homme aux cheveux longs blancs et au regard gris, ils se précipitèrent vers Scorpius. La femme prit Scorpius dans ses bras et l'homme resta derrière droit avec un regard froid et sans émotion. Suivis de Lyria qui, de son côté avait un visage illuminé.

\- Scorpius, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à Hogwarts en ce moment. Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison, jeune garçon. Tu es un Malfoy, alors tu prends tes responsabilités, Scorpius. Et Blaise, ça vaut pour toi aussi. Et que font ici, ces élèves... et ces esclaves ? ordonna le patriarche.

\- Bonjour père, je suis ici avec eux pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour notre famille, expliqua calmement Scorpius.

\- C'est-à-dire, Scorpius? répliqua interloqué la matriarche.

\- Nous croyons avoir retrouvé Draco, Narcissa, continua Blaise.

\- Quoi? crièrent le couple Malfoy.

* * *

POV Lyria (avant que le groupe n'arrive)

Ça faisait bizarre que Scorpius ne sois pas là. La maison m'a l'air bien vide sans lui. Maman était dans le troisième salon, encore en train de regarder les photos de Draco. Je l'ai jamais vu, maman parle beaucoup de Grand frère Draco, je devais admettre que plus d'une fois, j'ai été triste que maman soit plus à parler de lui que de grand frère Scorpius ou de moi. Comme si je n'étais pas là. Heureusement Scorpius a toujours été là pour moi, ou même Blaise que je considère aussi comme mon grand frère. Ils me manquent déjà, que j'aimerais qu'il rentre maintenant. Que je sois plus toute seule à la maison. Papa est encore en train de travailler dans son bureau. A part Dobby, notre serviteur, personne ne se soucie de moi. Vivement que je puisse, moi aussi sortir de cette maison et aller aussi à Hogwarts.

Alors que j'étais encore en train de ruminer dans ma chambre, Dobby toqua à ma porte pour me prévenir qu'une calèche arrivait dans le territoire et que mon Scorpius rentrait dans moins de cinq minutes. Quand je saisis enfin la nouvelle, je sortis de ma chambre aussi vite que je pus. Lorsque j'arrivai en bas des escaliers, je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras. Si papa était là, j'aurais été réprimander pour agir ainsi, car un Malfoy devait toujours rester maître de ses émotions.

\- Grand frère Scorpius, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Papa et maman ont dit que tu reviendrais pas avant les vacances de la Toussaint, commença-t-elle inquiète. Oh, Blaise tu es venu aussi, ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, c'est génial de te revoir, finit-elle plus gaiement.

\- Bonjour aussi Lyria, ravi de te voir aussi, on n'aurait pas dû rentrer aussi vite, en vérité, j'ai une chose importante à annoncer à père et mère, m'expliqua Scorpius .

\- Je vois, papa est dans son bureau et maman est dans le troisième salon, je vais les prévenir que tu dois leur parler, allez dans le salon en attendant. Je me dépêche. Comme d'habitude enfaîte.

\- Merci Lyria, t'es la meilleure, répondit mon grand frère Blaise, qui m'avait manqué.

Je me dépêchais alors, de prévenir papa et maman que Scorpius était rentré et qu'il devait leur parler, tout de suite. Papa croyait que je mentais et m'a promis une punition, si c'était un mensonge. Maman, elle ne rajouta rien, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était d'accord avec papa.

Mais heureusement pour moi, je ne mentais pas.

\- Scorpius ! crièrent papa et maman. Maman lui fit une accolade, tandis que papa le regardait d'un œil intransigeant. Je me mis derrière papa. J'avais peur quand il était comme ça.

\- Scorpius, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à Hogwarts en ce moment. Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison, jeune garçon. Tu es un Malfoy, alors tu prends tes responsabilités, Scorpius. Et Blaise, ça vaut pour toi aussi. Et que font ici, ces élèves... et ces esclaves ? ordonna le patriarche.

\- Bonjour père, je suis ici avec eux pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour notre famille, expliqua calmement Scorpius.

J'admirais tellement Scorpius dans ce genre de moment, il arrivait à rester calme à presque tout situation. J'aimerai tellement être comme lui.

\- C'est-à-dire, Scorpius? répliqua interloqué la matriarche.

\- Nous croyons avoir retrouvé Draco, Narcissa, continua Blaise.

\- Quoi? crièrent le couple Malfoy.

Hein ? Comment ça retrouvé ? Blaise, comment ça vous avez retrouvé grand frère Draco ? Non, impossible. C'est une mauvaise blague, j'espère... Vous aussi, vous pensez tous qu'à lui. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que c'est une blague. Aux paroles de Blaise, mon regard se dirigea automatiquement sur le groupe d'esclaves, c'était le plus logique quant à leur présence. Et je le reconnu tout de suite, il ressemblait beaucoup à papa et Scorpius. Moi, j'étais le portrait de maman, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde disait, j'étais sûre que maman ne savait même pas à quoi je ressemblais. Ça ne me ressemble pas, mais d'un coup toute la tristesse que j'avais eu par rapport au fait que maman ne me prenait jamais dans ses bras, qu'elle me laissait toujours toute seule, qu'elle me regardait jamais vraiment, c'était transformé en haine envers Draco, je le haïssais, tout était de sa faute, maman m'aurait aimée s'il était pas venu au monde en premier. Je te promets que tu me voleras pas l'amour de Scorpius, ni de Blaise, je te le garantis.

* * *

POV Narrateur

Le visage de Narcissa, qui était toujours froid et dur en général, devient à l'entente du nom de son premier fils, celui d'une mère brisée qui avait perdu son bébé, trop vite. Celui de Lucius, avait lui aussi changé mais pour faire un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

\- Scorpius, Blaise, comment osez-vous parler de Draco, comme ça vous savez très bien qu'on veut pas rire de ce genre de chose, éclata Lucius, en colère.

Narcissa, regarda quand même les enfants présents, dans l'espoir que son fils et son neveu, car oui Blaise était son neveu, aient raison et son regard se stoppa sur un garçon très mince, aux cheveux blond-blanc et aux yeux gris métallique. Elle reconnut très vite les ressemblances entre ce garçon, son mari et elle. N'en pouvant plus, elle approcha du garçon, arrivée à une proche distance du garçon, elle lui sourit.

\- Tu es Draco, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait la réponse, après tout une mère reconnait toujours qui est son enfant. Le garçon hésita, mais hocha la tête. Et n'en pouvant plus, le prit dans ses bras. C'était son fils. Elle en était sûre. Et pour la première fois depuis onze ans, elle fit un vrai sourire. Elle venait de retrouver son bébé. Celui qu'on lui avait volé, celui pour qui elle aurait tout fait. Le monde autour d'elle venait de repartir.

* * *

POV Lucius

Lorsque je vis ma femme, Narcissa, perdre son masque de froideur, je perdis tout de suite mon calme. Je l'avais perdu en même temps que Draco, il y a onze ans, au début, elle pleurait sans cesse, elle rejetait tout le monde, ensuite, elle commença à coller le nom de Draco sur Scorpius. On dû aller voir plusieurs médecins, psychiatres etc. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, on apprit qu'on aurait de nouveau un enfant. Je me dis que ça pourrait reconstruire notre famille.

Mais lorsque Narcissa mit au monde son nouveau bébé, je pus m'empêcher d'être très heureux, on avait maintenant une petite fille, Lyria. Je m'étais dit que Narcissa pourra enfin avoir une princesse dont elle pourrait s'occuper et protéger, mais au lieu de ça, elle la rejeta. Plus le temps passait, plus je voyais que mon épouse si gentille, si tendre, si joyeuse, si lumineuse, laisser place à une femme froide, sombre, brisée et renfermée dans le passé. Je m'en voulu énormément pour Scorpius et Lyria, eux deux souffraient, mais leur mère ne les voyait pas réellement. Elle n'était plus vraiment là. Heureusement, ils étaient unis, tous les deux. Mais alors que je m'énervais contre Blaise et Scorpius de parler de Draco devant elle, je m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle se rapprocha d'un des esclaves. Et lui dit :

\- Tu es Draco, n'est-ce pas?

Au hochement de tête de ce dernier, elle lui fit un vrai sourire et le prit dans ses bras. J'y croyais pas, j'avais retrouvé mon fils et ma femme. Je m'approchai à mon tour, et vis qu'il nous ressemblait énormément. Je pris alors Draco et Narcissa dans mes bras. Je laisserai plus jamais, ma famille souffrir sans rien faire.


	17. Chapitre 17:haine, amour ou caprice

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 17. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : haine, amour ou caprice

POV Lyria

Ça faisait une semaine que Draco était ''revenu''. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, papa qui passait ses journées dans son bureau, restait maintenant des heures dans le salon à parler avec Draco, maman, et les amis de Draco. Blaise passait peu de temps avec moi, mais il était le seul a encore se soucier de moi. Scorpius jonglait entre les livres de cours qu'il ratait et Draco. Papa avait même demander à rencontrer la famille Lestrange, pour leur parler de ''je ne sais quoi''. Moi, je devais admettre que j'agissais comme une peste avec lui, je l'ignorais toute la journée, lorsqu'il essayait de me parler, je le regardais avec mépris, je savais qu'il m'avait rien fait, mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir que maman ne s'était jamais intéressée à moi. J'étais horrible et je le savais, même Scorpius me l'avait dit mais j'y étais pour rien moi. Pourtant je m'entendais bien avec Mimi et Lou, Matt me faisait peur alors je l'approchais pas. Car oui, j'avais parlé avec elles, même si elles étaient esclaves, elles restaient humaines. Mimi était vraiment cultivée en plus, je me demandais comment elle faisait, Lou était tellement naïve et gentille que l'on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Heureusement, lorsque l'on était ensemble, elles ne me parlaient pas de Draco, elles avaient sûrement compris que me parler de lui gâcherai l'ambiance. Scorpius me manquait, pourtant il n'était pas loin en distance. Si, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Draco, Scorpius et Blaise n'auraient pas à sécher les cours...

Peut-être que je devrais lui laisser une chance ? J'en savais rien. Je lui en voulais même si je savais que, il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Et voilà, maintenant je lui trouvais aussi des excuses, je devais arrêter de m' auto-contredire. Soit je le détestais et l'ignorais, soit j'étais gentille et l'aidais, mais pas les deux ! Je crois que je pouvais lui laisser au moins une chance, après tout c'était aussi mon grand frère. Bon allez, je vais aller lui parler pour une fois.

* * *

POV Dray

Waouh ! J'ai passé une semaine très mouvementée. Mon père et ma mère avaient passé énormément de temps avec moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais aimé. Je devais admettre que j'avais aussi un peu délaissé Mimi, Matt et Lou, mais apparemment les filles passaient beaucoup de temps avec Lyria, ma petite sœur qui me détestait et qui souhaitait sûrement que je sois une illusion. Elle était la seule dans la famille à ne m'avoir jamais parlé. Blaise m'avait expliqué aussi, qu'elle avait toujours était délaissée par maman et que papa travaillait beaucoup. Je comprenais qu'elle m'en veuille mais j'y étais pour rien. Si seulement, elle pouvait me laisser une chance, qu'on s'entende tous les deux.

Mes pensées furent coupées par des coups à la porte. Je me levai pour ouvrir la porte et fut étonné de trouver Harry. Il avait dû partir au bout de trois jours, pour les cours. Étant donné qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec les Malfoy, son absence ne pouvait être autorisée. Alors que faisait-il ici ?

\- Bonjour Dray, comment vas-tu ? me demanda avec un sourire éclatant Harry.

\- Très bien, merci. Et toi ? répondis-je timidement.

\- Beaucoup mieux, maintenant, finit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'aimais tellement être dans ses bras si puissants, si musclés et si protecteurs. J'ignorais pourquoi mais sa simple présence me rassurait. Je rêvais ! Ses mains... elles descendirent dans mon dos. Je sentais que je piquais un fard. C'était embarrassant.

\- Que...qu'est-ce que … v-vous…faites là ? P-pourquoi...vous êtes ...ici ? Faites ce genre de chose, ailleurs ! s'exclama une voix aiguë.

Harry se recula immédiatement, rouge comme une cerise. Je me tournai, alors vers la voix et vit Lyria tremblante et rougissante, c'est vrai qu'elle était encore jeune, normal qu'elle soit aussi choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais sérieux, sur toutes les personnes de la maison, il fallait que ça tombe sur celle qui me détestait. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

\- D-désolé de... de vous avoir déranger. Je…je repasserai plus tard. Pardon, finit-elle les yeux baissés et la voix faible.

\- Heu, non tu ne nous déranges pas. Désolé que tu ait assisté à ça. J'imagine que tu viens lui parler donc je vais vous laisser, la rassurais-je.

Alors que j'allais de nouveau dans ma chambre, pour les laisser seuls. Une main fine vint se poser sur mon bras. Je fus surpris de voir que le propriétaire de la main était Lyria. Jamais, elle ne m'avait approché et encore moins touché.

\- En vérité, c'est à toi que je souhaite parler, Draco.

* * *

POV Narrateur (deux heures plus tard)

Lyria et Draco passèrent un long moment ensemble. Il lui raconta toute sa vie, ses anciens maîtres, ses règles, sa vie chez les Lestrange, ses amies mais aussi ce que lui avait fait Marcus, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa sœur. Jamais, elle ne s'était douté des malheurs de son frère et en plus, l'avait ignoré comme une erreur. Elle se promit qu'elle ferait souffrir Lestrange et Higgs, car on ne s'en prenait pas à un Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences. Elle, de son côté lui raconta son enfance pas très joyeuse mais pas non plus horrible. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils se ressemblaient aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ce fut le début d'un lien fraternel très fort qui apparut. Le soir, Lyria dormit pour la première fois avec Draco.

Bientôt Marcus Lestrange et Terence Higgs regretteront d'avoir fait du mal à Dray, surtout que les Malfoy, les Zabini, les Weasley et les Potter étaient déjà inquiétants tous seuls mais tous ensemble, ils seraient redoutablement terrifiants.


	18. chapitre 18 : la vengeance de Blaise

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 18. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La préparation de vengeance de Blaise

POV Blaise

Lyria semblait enfin avoir parlé avec Draco. Et dire, que hier encore Lyria l'ignorait, maintenant elle parlait avec lui, comme-ci ils se connaissaient par cœur, ce qui était sûrement le cas connaissant Lyria. A vrai dire, je m'inquiétais beaucoup que Lyria fasse du mal à Draco, mais heureusement ça s'était arrangé.

Narcissa allait beaucoup mieux aussi, et semblait regretter de ne pas s'être occupée de Lyria.

De mon côté, mon cœur était toujours aussi triste. Ron qui était revenu comme Harry, hier, semblait trouver que le plafond était plus intéressant que moi. Ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas du tout. Mais fallait pas oublier qu'il me détestait donc je devrais tourner la page.

Bref passons les choses déprimantes, parlons de notre vengeance. D'abord, Narcissa et Lucius avaient prévu une surprise pour Draco, mais je n'avais pas plus d'informations. Moi de mon côté, j'allais faire très mal à Higgs, Marcus, et perso je m'occuperais de Higgs tout seul, avant.

Ma famille possédait plusieurs entreprises dans différents pays, j'avais demandé à mon majordome, Rémus Lupin, d'afficher à Hogwarts, une énorme offre d'emploi, de la mystérieuse entreprise, Lockhart.

Connaissant l'arrogance de Higgs, il sautera sur l'offre et retombera vite dans la réalité. Lyria avec l'aide du trio d'or allaient faire des recherches sur la famille sa famille et les ruiner. Et oui, chacun d'entre nous, avait prévu de leur faire mal.

Encore une semaine de patience.

* * *

POV Harry

Ça faisait plusieurs jours, qu'avec Hermione, Ron et Lyria on faisait des recherches sur Lestrange. Pour le moment, nous savions qu'il possédait environ cinq usines de chaussures, dont trois bientôt en faillite et les deux autres très populaires, mais les détruire ne sera pas tout, les deux seront pas du tout de repos.

Le reste du temps, je le passait avec Draco, il travaillait énormément pour lire et écrire. Mimi faisait un professeur parfait, même Monsieur et Madame Malfoy qui étaient un peu réticents au début, durent abandonner devant l'intelligence de Mimi. Maintenant Mimi était devenue officiellement professeur de Matt qui était limite aussi pas doué que Draco, et ce dernier.

Justement, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Draco, il devait avoir fini son cours de grammaire. Vivement, que je puisse le voir, j'avais presque envie de courir, mais je marchais vite certes mais je marchais. Arrivé au pas de sa porte, je repris ma respiration en vitesse, puis toqua trois coups.

\- Oui, entrez, répondit une voix derrière la porte.

Je tournai alors la poignée, pour apercevoir Draco assis sur son lit, avec un Bescherelle ouvert dans les mains. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Bonjour Harry ! dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

\- Bonjour Beau Blond.

Ah oui, depuis quelques jours, j'essayais de le draguer, doucement, évidemment mais je pouvais pas attendre dix ans quand même.

On parla un peu ensemble, il était tellement mignon que j'aimerais l'avoir rien que pour moi. Mais le voyant bailler, je décidai de le laisser se reposer, il travaillait beaucoup et il avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre. Je me penchai légèrement devant lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient douces, j'aimerais tant rester comme ça, mais je me relevai, le salua et sortis. Les joues de Draco, elles avaient pris une teinte rouge cramoisi, les traîtresses...

* * *

POV Ron

Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi suis-je jaloux d'une gamine ? En fait, je connaissais parfaitement la réponse, mais si je l'avouais, je craignais de savoir ce qui va se passer. Bon aller, je me lance... J'aime...Blaise…Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? On était ennemis, enfin c'est tout comme. C'est un Serpentard en plus. Pourquoi moi ? Respire, respire, c'est qu'une passade... oui c'est ça une passade de deux ans. Nan, mais sérieux, fallait être réaliste un peu. Ça c'est plus une passade, alors c'est ça j'étais amoureux transit de Blaise Zabini.

Bref de toute façon, il s'en foutait de moi, jamais il ne m'aimera, il me détestait ! Je l'avais un peu cherché certes, mais c'est horrible comme sensation.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, parce qu'en plus on restait tout le temps au manoir Malfoy, maintenant avec Harry, Hermione et maintenant Théo qui avait demandé de venir pour être avec sa petite amie, je les enviais. Je trouvai Blaise devant ma porte de chambre. Parce qu'en plus lui aussi était resté.

\- Que fais-tu là, Zabini ? Tu t'es perdu? crachais-je méchamment.

Pourquoi étais-je toujours aussi agressif avec lui. Et après, je me plaignais qu'il me haïsse.

Il s'approcha de moi en silence, puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me fixa dans les yeux. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'empara de ma bouche. Attendez une minute, il fait quoi ?!

Je me raidis aussitôt. Pourquoi ? Je comprenais rien du tout là ! Je sentais une langue sur mes lèvres, elles essayaient de passer, mais sans m'en rendre compte, je lui laissais le passage, et alors débuta une danse endiablée de nos langues, parce que oui, je répondais aussi au baiser. Mon cerveau s'était débranché, il ne restait que mon obsession pour Zabini.

Je le poussai contre le mur et me pressai contre lui

* * *

POV Narrateur

Le mulâtre était coincé entre le mur et son roux. A court de souffle, ils se séparèrent leurs lèvres, puis Ron lui pris le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il avait envie, non en fait, il en avait besoin.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit qui était au fond de la chambre, et le poussa doucement sur le lit et se plaça sur lui. Blaise était haletant, limite à bout de souffle mais il reprit la bouche de son futur amant pour une nouvelle danse de langue.

/Lemon/

Le basané entreprit d'enlever la chemise de son roux, toujours au-dessus de lui. Pendant que celui-ci parsemait le cou du basané de baiser et caresse avec sa langue. Ron commença à descendre le long de son cou, lui retira son t-shirt qui l'empêchait d'admirer le corps sombre de Blaise.

Le rouquin s'attarda sur les tétons de son vis-à-vis, le mulâtre, lui gémit de plus en plus fort. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Alors, il retourna la situation et retourna avec Ron, surpris.

Il lui retira son pantalon et commença à masser la magnifique bosse qui se trouvait sous le caleçon. Ce fut le tour de Ron de gémir sauf que lui, ne demandait mieux au fond de lui.

Il commença à lui embrasser le torse par des baisers papillons qui firent frissonner le rouquin , il venait de trouver un point sensible du roux et en profita évidement. Puis il retira enfin le boxer du roux, puis il choppa ses hanches de roux d'un coup et commença par lécher le gland pour finir par prendre le membre en bouche.

Ron, lui, était chamboulé, il comprenait plus rien, il n'y arrivait plus et fallait dire que Blaise ne l'aidait pas franchement. Il gémit encore plus fort lorsqu'un doigt vint titiller son intimité. Il sentait qu'il allait venir et Blaise, comme une illumination, arrêta sa fellation pourtant très agréable surtout pour Ron, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de frustration.

Ron, la respiration laborieuse écarta les jambes, pour laisser la place à Blaise. Il se fit retourner par la suite sur le ventre, où il sentit l'énorme sexe de Blaise entrer en lui, il poussa un gémissement de douleur, suite à cette intrusion mais cela ne dura pas, Blaise, prévenant, attendit qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion, lorsque cela fut fait, Ron poussa un peu plus contre Blaise pour lui donner son accord et là démarra ses coups de rein qui fit voir des étoiles à Ron. Il caressa Ron partout puis les fit rouler sur le lit en plaçant son rouquin au-dessus de lui qui le chevaucha, le roux, dans un hurlement tellement c'était bon, il arriva à la jouissance ultime et il éjacula son ventre moite, suivit de Blaise.

/fin du lemon/

Il finit par s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre en sachant très bien que le jour suivant, chacun aurait besoin d'une explication.


	19. Chapitre 19:les choses changent en bien

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 19. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 19: Les choses changent en bien ou en mal

POV Blaise

J'avais incroyablement bien dormi, cette nuit. Et je compris la raison, que lorsque je vis que :

1- je n'étais pas dans ma chambre,

2- j'étais en tenue d'Adam

3- j'avais le dos collé à un corps d'homme... Attendez quoi ?!

Je me levai en sursaut pour me retrouver devant une chevelure de feu bien trop connue. C'est alors, que mes souvenirs de la veille revinrent. Hier, après être allé boire un verre dans la réserve de Lucius pour évacuer ma peine, je m'étais retrouvé devant la chambre de Weasley et au moment où j'allais partir, il m'a interpellé et la suite vous la connaissez. J'y crois pas, je rêve là, s'il-vous-plaît réveillez moi, maintenant !

Alors que je paniquais, je ne m'aperçus pas que le rouquin à côté de moi se réveillait, doucement. Et qu'il semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

* * *

POV Ron

Aie ! Mais, que j'ai mal aux fesses. Attendez... comment ça j'ai mal aux fesses ? C'est pas normal, si ? Minute, ne me dites pas que j'ai couché avec un homme et que je m'étais laissé dominer! Nan, jamais j'aurais fait ça ! Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça, je ...

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions, par des flashs de la veille. Donc, oui j'ai bien couché avec un homme la veille, oui j'ai été dominé et pour en rajouter une couche ce gars n'était autre que Blaise Zabini, Serpentard par excellence, certes pas mauvais, mais coureur de jupons selon les rumeurs. Et fallait avouer, il était magnifique, fallait être aveugle pour pas le remarquer et encore... et pour en rajouter une couche, j'étais amoureux de lui. Donc en fait, j'étais comblé d'avoir pu coucher avec lui, même si j'étais sûr que pour lui ce n'était que de la baise, rien d'autre. D'un coup, mon moral tomba en chute libre. A tous les coups, il s'était échappé durant que je dormais.

Mais le choc que j'ai eu lorsque je vis que Blaise était encore là. Il avait l'air perturbé certes, mais il était encore là.

\- Bonjour Zabini...dis-je à demi rougissant.

\- Euh, oui... bonjour, fit il après avoir violemment sursauter.

\- Je dois te dire une chose importante. S'il te plaît ne me coupe pas, repris-je gêné, après un moment déplaisant. Voilà, c'était le moment de vider mon sac. Allez courage !

\- Écoute, je me doute que tu me déteste et que pour toi, ce qui s'est passé hier, n'est que de la baise, mais pour moi, c'est loin, même très loin d'être ça. Moi, je te déteste pas, et jamais ce sera le cas. Puisque je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime Blaise Zabini, toi le vil serpent, celui qui un tableau de chasse de plusieurs kilomètres. Et ce n'est que depuis hier. Mais t'inquiète pas, je sortirais de ta vie, aujourd'hui. Je vais prendre des cours à domicile, comme ça quand tu retourneras à Hogwarts, je serai pas là et comme ça...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que Blaise m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'embrassait fougueusement. Nos langues commencèrent alors une danse endiablée. On dut se séparer à bout de souffle et une fois celui-ci repris, je levai mon regard et pus le voir pleurer. Oui, il pleurait à chaudes larmes avec le souffle toujours haletant.

\- Je... je t'aime aussi Ron, ne... ne … me laisse pas... je t'en prie, me supplia-t-il tremblant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps :

POV Harry

J'avais passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais étais aussi heureux. Draco dormait encore et croyez-moi, il était la définition exact de magnifique en fait.

J'avais passé ma première soirée avec lui. Et devinez quoi... j'étais son petit-ami et dans moins de deux heures, on ira l'annoncer à ses parents et dans quelques jours, ce sera au tour des miens. J'étais si heureux que nos sentiments soient partagés.

Vous devez vous demandez comment on en était arrivé là. Bah je vais vous le raconter.

Flashback

On parlait depuis deux heures avec Draco sur le canapé de sa chambre. Ses cours avaient de grands succès et on savait enfin quelle était la surprise des parents de Draco, apparemment ils avaient demandé à la famille Lestrange, qu'ils leurs donnent les esclaves Dennis et Colin Crivey, Matt, Luna Lovegood, Olivier Dubois, Lou et Mimi Geignarde, en dédommagement d'avoir osé utiliser leur enfant comme un outil. Narcissa avait même proposé qu'en échange des cours que Mimi donnait à Draco, elle lui payerai une école renommée pour devenir professeur, Matt, lui, avait proposé de s'occuper des chevaux de l'écurie Malfoy, Lou, elle, pourra aller à Hogwarts comme Lyria l'année prochaine, Dennis et Colin eux ont préféraient se débrouiller eux même pour leur avenir, mais en attendant, ils resteront au manoir et pour finir, Olivier Dubois comptait apparemment faire comme Lou et aller à Hogwarts l'année prochaine pour avoir au moins un niveau. Donc tout était réglé... sauf une chose.

Alors qu'il finissait de parler de son cours de piano car en plus miss-futur-professeur-super-intelligente jouait aussi de la musique, est-ce qu'elle était vraiment était une esclave parce que si c'est le cas, elle n'était pas humaine ! Je posai délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne. Depuis le temps que je voulais le faire !

\- Draco, je t'aime. Et je voudrais t'avoir pour petit-ami, s'il te plaît, demandais-je avec un sourire. Je le vis rougir, puis, après quelques secondes interminables, il finit par répondre que oui, il aimerait beaucoup.

Je soulevai les jambes du blond pour les placer autour de ma taille, pour nous installer sur son lit. Je repris sa bouche pour demander l'accès à cette dernière qui accepta et débuta un baiser bien plus intense, et passionné.

\- Hmm...gémissait Draco.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à mon tour en pensant à la suite plus que probable des événements. Je le posai tous doucement sur le lit, me positionnai au-dessus de lui pour l'admirer, - c'était vraiment un homme magnifique, j'avais vraiment bon goût - et ensuite me baissai pour lui enlever délicatement son pantalon, pendant que lui enlevait sa chemise. Une fois chose faite, ce fut mon tour d'être déshabillé, mais se fut beaucoup moins doucement, j'avais fait sauté deux boutons de ma chemise en l'enlevant. J'étais à présent au-dessus de lui et je jouais à taquiner ses tétons qui semblaient très sensibles. Draco, lui ne cessait de gémir à cause de mes petites attentions. Je repris sans ménagement la bouche de Draco pour un baiser passionné et amoureux.

\- Mhhm...Gémissais-je de frustration, Draco était trop bon pour ma propre santé mentale.

Un frisson me parcouru, je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais besoin d'être dans le corps de mon amour. Je lui demanda alors s'il était d'accord allait plus loin et que je ne le forcerais pas s'il ne le voulait pas.

Et après plusieurs minutes interminables pour moi, il finit par m'embrasser et me chuchota à l'oreille qu'avec moi, il voulait pouvoir tout faire. Et je le promis que je le protégerais pour toujours et lui ferais connaître le bonheur qu'il mérite. Je lui enlevais son caleçon et le mien le rejoignit aussitôt. On s'embrassa, se frottait l'un à l'autre, se câlina, puis il suçota mes doigts et les dirigèrent vers son anus. J'enfonçai doucement un premier doigt puis très vite un second et je l'embrassais pour le décrisper, ce qui marcha, je profitai pour commencer un mouvement de ciseaux qui ne sembla pas trop faire mal à Draco. Puis je rajoutai enfin le troisième, qui le perturba pas longtemps, puis enfin je remplaçai mes doigts par mon sexe gonflé à sang. Cette fois-là, Draco poussa un gémissement de douleur, je me stoppai immédiatement. Après plusieurs minutes, où je ne bougeai pas pour laisser le temps qu'il s'habitue à ma présence en lui. Puis il s'enfonça lui-même plus profondément sur mon pénis. Je commençai alors une longue série de coups de butoir avec en fond, le mélange de nos gémissements de plaisir, et je trouvai sa prostate ce qui lui fit crier, mais plus de douleur.

\- Oh oui, hmm, je ...je t'aime , hmm, Harry.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus saccadés et désordonnés. Puis arriva la jouissance, qui nous fit atteindre l'orgasme de ma vie. Je me retira de Draco et le pris dans mes bras et on s'endormit.

Fin du Flash Black

Dire que dans un peu plus d'une heure, je serai officiellement en couple avec Draco Malfoy, l'homme le plus beau qui m'a été donné de voir.


	20. Chapitre 20: épilogue

Titre: Esclave malgré lui

Genre : romance, esclave, viol, yaoi, maître

Couple : Harry x Drago, Blaise x Ron, Théodore x Hermione

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Dray, esclave depuis des années se retrouve de nouveau à la vente d'esclaves, âgé de seulement de 15 ans, il va connaître une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux maîtres, de nouvelles besognes mais aussi ses premiers amis et peut-être aussi sa première famille, mais il n'y aura pas que de joyeux moment dans sa nouvelle vie...

 **note de l'auteur** **: Voici le chapitre 20. Grâce à la génial draymione potter-malefoy qui a accepter de corrigé cette histoire. Merci de lire, Esclave malgré lui et j'espère bonne lecture.**

* * *

Épilogue :

POV Draco

Je pouvais dire que j'avais vécu beaucoup de choses malgré mon âge. Je suis né dans une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre, j'ai été enlevé à l'âge de quatre ans, vendu comme esclave, maltraité, blessé, humilié et j'en passe. Personne ne m'aimait, à cette sombre époque, et j'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'aurais aimé mourir à ce moment de ma vie. Acheté, maltraité, battu puis acheté, maltraité, battu ainsi de suite, c'était mon quotidien. Puis à l'âge de quinze ans, alors que j'allais encore me faire vendre, après avoir osé contredire mon maître et qu'il m'ait bien puni. J'étais en train de me morfondre dans une des cellules de ville quand la porte s'était ouverte pour faire apparaître Lou, ma petite sœur de cœur, on avait été achetés par Monsieur Rodolphus Lestrange, un homme très sévère et fier, en même temps que Mimi, ma meilleure amie, Olivier, mon confident , Matt qui autrefois était un garde du corps, maintenant, je dirais plus gros nounours mais ne lui dites pas, Colin et Dennis que j'ai perdu de vue il y a longtemps, et Luna, qui était assez originale mais qui avait un grand cœur. Malheureusement, j'avais aussi rencontré Terence Higgs et Marcus Lestrange, maintenant Flint vu qu'il avait été déshérité, qui m'ont appris que ce que j'ai vécu d'aussi loin que je me souvienne jusqu'à mon dernier maître n'était que du pipi de chat à côté. Ils m'avaient violés, battu autant physiquement que mentalement. Sans mes amis, je doute que je serais encore là, aujourd'hui. Puis les choses se sont arrangées, j'ai rencontré Harry et ses amis puis Blaise, mon frère de cœur et Scorpius, mon frère, mon vrai frère celui du sang, mes vrais parents et pour finir Lyria, ma vrai sœur, qui au début, me haïssait car à cause de moi, maman n'avait jamais prêté attention à elle ou à Scorpius.

Maintenant, beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis cette époque, commençons par Olivier.

Olivier est devenu cuisinier, et accrochez-vous bien, il sortait avec Marcus Flint, anciennement nommé Lestrange. Olivier m'avait avoué, peu avant qu'ils sortent ensemble, qu'il avait eu une demande d'emploi de Marcus, qui lui demandait de le prendre comme assistant, et m'avait demandé ce que j'en pensais, et personnellement, je lui ai conseillé de lui laisser sa chance. Trois mois plus tard, il était venu me dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, évidement je lui ai dit de foncer tandis que Matt avait failli perdre connaissance et Mimi et Lou pâlirent brusquement. Maintenant Marcus et Olivier sortaient ensemble depuis sept mois, tout le groupe avait fini par avouer que Marcus avait changé et qu'il avait enfin mûri. On l'avait presque tous pardonné ses fautes, sauf Blaise, Lyria, Ron et Harry.

Bon passons à Mimi, elle est évidement devenu professeur et aussi avait été major de sa promotion. Elle enseignait la littérature française, anglaise et allemande ainsi que le latin et le grec. Et devinez quoi, elle est mariée depuis deux ans à nul autre que Matt, ils ont un petit garçon d'un an qui s'appelait Josh et c'était Draco, le parrain. Matt, lui travaillait avec Fred et George Weasley, à leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes.

Ensuite Luna s'est mariée, elle aussi, avec un certain Neville Londubat, elle travaillait avec lui dans une boutique de fleurs exotiques. Toujours aussi loufoque qu'avant, c'était ce qui faisait son petit charme, j'imagine.

Pour Dennis et Colin, ils étaient en prison pour meurtre, ils avaient certes venger leurs parents et maintenant ils en payaient le prix. Au début, j'allais les voir, mais ils m'ont demandé de plus y aller. Qu'ils allaient se débrouiller donc ça fait cinq ans que je les avais plus vus.

Ron lui s'est marié avec Blaise le mois dernier, et c'était Blaise qui avait fait la demande car s'il avait dû attendre que Ron se décide, il en aurait encore pour dix ans. Et depuis quelques jours, Blaise parlait d'avoir un bébé, ce qui faisait rougir comme une pivoine Ron.

Hermione était dans la politique, elle voulait l'abolition de l'esclavage dans notre pays et je doutais pas qu'elle y arrive. Elle était mariée aussi à Théodore Nott son copain du lycée. Ils avaient deux fils, Léo et Stephan.

Lyria, elle est encore à Hogwarts pour sa dernière année, on était très proche tous les deux. Elle sortait avec un certain Dean Thomas. Je l'ai rencontré et moi aussi, je l'aimais bien, Harry en était même jaloux, c'est pour dire. Elle comptait devenir docteur pour sauver des vies et je doute pas qu'elle y arrivera sans problèmes. Et Scorpius, lui était devenu écrivain, il avait écrit déjà de livre un sur les droits de l'homme, sur le monde, sur ses problèmes et un autre où il avait fait une biographie de ma vie. Apparemment, elle aurait choqué beaucoup de gens. Mais je n'étais pas fan des feux des projecteurs.

Et enfin pour finir Harry, mon Harry, mon mari comme vous vous en doutez, depuis qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, il ne m'avait jamais lâché, même lorsque j'étais allé à Hogwarts, il avait fait une demande pour pouvoir venir avec moi pour m'aider à me faire une place dans la société et le directeur avait accepté en sachant très bien que c'était qu'une excuse. Dès que j'étais sorti d'Hogwarts, il avait demandé pour m'épouser, ce que j'avais accepté fou de joie. Puis un mois, plus tard, j'ai appris que j'étais enceint, ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie et de celle d'Harry. Le 25 juin, naissait une petite Alice Lyria Malfoy-Potter, Lyria et Ron furent choisi pour marraine et parrain, et un an et demi plus tard, je retomba enceint, mais cette fois de jumeaux. Lucas Blaise Malfoy-Potter et Teddy Matt Malfoy-Potter. Lucas eut Lou et Blaise pour marraine et parrain et Teddy, eut Lou et Matt.

Et devinez quoi, j'en attend encore un... ou deux .

The end.


	21. annonce de l'auteur

Information de l'auteur:

Salut ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais une petite information alors, en voilà trois info pour le prix d'une.

\- Tous d'abord loup alpha, loup oméga sera à partir de maintenant poster tous les mercredi soir vers 21h-22h.

\- L'histoire Deadman Azkaban est en se moment en cours de réécriture, le premier chapitre sera poster à partir du jeudi 17 novembre vers 21h-22h.

\- Il y a trois OS sur le thème de Halloween qui sortiront bien évidement le 31 octobre vers 20h-21h, un genre: horreur tragédie, un autre comédie romantique et le dernier je vous laisse choisir ce que vous aimeriez comme genre, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mess en privé si vous avez des demandes, à bientôt.

Lyrialoli. ^^


End file.
